Eyes Closed Tightly
by sheetamoon
Summary: It was perfect, this family was precisely what he had been looking for. The worst sort of human lot he could think of. They all seemed normal and kind but he knew they hid behind a pleasant façade.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter is not mine.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly  
Chapter one

It was perfect this family was precisely what he had been looking for. The worst sort of human lot he could think of. They all seemed normal and kind but he knew they hid behind a pleasant façade. The overly obese males were cruel and simple. Their thought process not at all intelligent, they loved to hurt others they deemed not normal. In their cookie-cutter world anyone who stepped out of line deserved to be beat down.

Red eyes narrowed in anger as the stick of a woman served the bloated males their dinner. A sadistic smirk twitching at his lips, he couldn't wait. He had to go in there now, he had to disrupt the family's lovely dinner. Create havoc and make them see the world in much prettier colors, the only colors he had grown to love.

With one last fleeting glance the young man stood and made his way out of the bushes. The dark figure crept to the back door, his black trench coat swishing behind him. Reaching out his hand to touch the door handle. Soon the world would be filled with screams. They would bring the silence that he needed to maintain a normal out look to everyone who saw him. The door creaked open and his smirk widened it was too easy, these simpletons would soon be dead for their lack of common sense.  
~o~

He inhaled smelling the freshly cooked roast beef and baked potatoes set out for dinner. It was heavenly he could almost taste the mouth-watering food on the table. Opening his eyes he was disappointed in seeing only darkness. His stomach gave a grumbling pain, wishing for the food it could smell but never having the pleasure of consuming.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh squeezing his legs closer to his chest as he stared in the direction of the door to his cupboard. He could make out the outline of light under the door. It would do no good to beg to be let out. Last time he had done that, he had to nurse a swollen ankle and bruised head. His begging got him thrown down a flight of stairs.

He let out another sigh then flopped to his side, the mattress under him made a grown and dust settled around him. Closing his green eyes he wished for the darkness to come so that the day would end. Then the screaming started, his eyes opened wide, he sat up eyes fixated on the grate.  
~o~

He watched them, disgust crossing his visage as the males consumed their dinner. Not once chewing with their mouths shut as they gasped and grunted out words complaining about one thing or another. It was an utterly disgusting display that would hunt him for days to come. He hid himself in a darkened spot in the hallway just out of sight of the dining room giving him the view. He shook his head and then smiled mercilessly.

With that thought he stepped into the dining room. At first he went unnoticed, then the woman looked up her eyes wide and her silverware clanked against the scarcely filled plate. This caused both males to look up, mouths full of food. The larger man stood, his chair wobbling, his large face turned purple. The woman screamed as the dark figure pulled a gun making everyone freeze in fear.

"Sit down please." He smiled eerily at them. The fat man stumbled back almost toppling the chair before he fell into it creaking under the man's weight. The young man walked into the room. Standing at the end of the dining room table, he smoothed a wrinkle in the white tablecloth; he would enjoy corrupting the pureness of the material.

"Wh-who are you?" the woman stuttered then grew pale. The gun swung pointing to her face.

"What an irrelevant question to ask." His voice floated around the room, it was alluring and deadly. "I would think you would have asked 'why I am here?' Or maybe you should say 'please don't kill us', but to ask who I am?" He smirked, red eyes flashing in delight. "I guess I could tell you but I think I will have not you grow attached." He wiped imaginary dust from his coat. "Though I will tell you now, you will be dying tonight." The atmosphere changed in the room. The child screamed as his father lunged from his chair; it took the raven haired man off guard, giving Vernon enough time to knock the gun from the man's hand.

Petunia stood, her chair toppling over and she ran to her son. Grabbing Dudley she covered his eyes as her husband and the younger man fought. She backed into a corner, no way to escape. The intruder fell to the floor and swiped out Vernon's feet causing the large man to fall heavily to the floor. He screamed as the raven grabbed his hair and then a knife from the table. Raising it up his hand tightens its grip. Cold hard dread filled him as he heard the forgotten gun cock. He turned, his red eyes falling on a ten year old standing in the door, his small hands holding the gun and green eyes open in wonder and curiosity.

The raven let go of Vernon and stepped back. Green eyes looked at his uncle then looked back into red eyes. The young man could see the bruises and cuts on the small boy, his clothes too big for the frail and small body they hid. This child was scared but not of him, he noticed the gun had not moved from where he had been standing and now seemed to be trained on the fat man rather than him.

"Boy!" Harry jumped the gun almost fumbling out of his hands. He looked away from the man with strange coloured eyes and focused on his Uncle. "Give me the gun." The fat man's face was turning purple. Harry trembled, the gun shaking. "You know what's good for you boy! Give me the gun!" Petunia held Dudley as Vernon got up; the large man took a step forward making Harry take a step back. It was with this the realization dawned on the intruder. He looked to the small dark hair boy and his blood boiled.

Harry was scared, He didn't know what to do, he held the gun but he still felt powerless as his uncle stalked forward. He could only think about how bad this was going to end if he didn't give the gun to his enraged uncle, how the man was going to beat him to near death. His hands shook and he took another step back, bumping into the wall. His frightened green eyes looked up to the wild red face of his uncle.

"Give me the gun, you freak!" the words echoed, his fingers hesitating on the trigger. Larger hands gently held his. Then in a flash, his uncle's loud booming voice was shrieking in pain, a hand was over his eyes so he couldn't see the knife lunged into his uncle's leg.

"You don't want to be tainted like that, allow me to do it for you. Keep your eyes closed and I'll make your world all better." He whispered into Harry's ear, making him shiver. The hand holding his own tightened reassuringly. "Now give me the gun." The voice was alluring, his hands loosened and the gun was slipped from his hands. He could hear his aunt and uncle screaming at him. It was already too late.

"Good, now keep your eyes closed tightly." He did as was told. The hand was removed from his eyes and he could feel the man leave his side.

There was more screaming. Harry was tempted to open his eyes but he kept them closed. He heard the gun go off multiple times. His aunt made the most noise, screeching. Another gunshot ran through the room and her screams stopped. He could hear Dudley whimper and crying for his already dead mother as uncle Vernon screamed in pain, he was still cursing him with his last breath. Dudley he let off a few high-pitched squeals before gargling and becoming silent.

The man looked at the bloody corpses around him. Smiling in satisfaction at a job well done, he turns toward to the child in the doorway. Leaning against the wall he raised his gun, pointed it at the child. His hand wavered. It would be so simple just to end his life, make the child's pain go away. He looked to the still closed eyes and his hands fell to his side. Walking over to Harry he reached out grasping the child's smaller hands. His eyes flicked beneath the lids.

"Keep them shut, it's time to go." He began to walk but he stopped, as the child didn't move he looked down. His eyes were still tightly shut.

"Who are you?" Harry needed to know before he allowed the man to take him wherever he wanted.

"I go by many names." There was a pause. Harry's hand was grasped tightly then released. "But you may call me Tom, who are you?" he began to walk Harry now walking with him. The child's smaller hand was firmly gripping his. As they left the house through the back door Tom looked down into bright green eyes.

"Harry."

~O~

That's all I have for now. As short as it is i liked it hope you did too. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes it one of my many weak points.

Stay sane.

sheetamoon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own my cat, a piece of gum, and some pocket lint... Harry Potter I do not own.

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter two

Sirius liked to think he was a smart man, catching criminals and serving justice. But there was something bothering him. It all started with a call of gunshots heard at Number 4, Privet Drive. So as usual he and his partner Remus dispatched to the house and knocked on the door. When there was no answer the two called for backup before busting the door down and walking into the crime scene.

Stunned at the discovery they stood there. Remembering they could be contaminating the scene they backed out of the dining room. Soon the whole place was swarming with officers and crime scene specialists. Sirius stood in front of the house and watched as an officer put up the yellow tape. Neighbors peeked through windows. The more curious came out to see what all the commotion was about. Some asked what happened only for them to be told 'to return to their homes', which most either ignored or went back to staring through the windows.

"Sirius?" The dark hair man turned looking into the golden brown eyes of his partner. "You alright?" Remus moved closer, reaching out to put his hand on the others shoulder. With years of swift reflexes Sirius avoided the hand.

"I'm fine Remus, never better. Did they find anything in there?" sand colored hair shook as Remus confirmed a no.

"They only found a little hideaway under the stairs, I figure the boy liked to play fort but nothing else." Making a humming noise Sirius turned and made his way towards the house.

"Do you think it could be…?" He trailed unsure if his should finish or not.

"We're not sure the family fit the descriptions, but the way they were killed, well it was too fast. If it was 'him' he didn't have enough time. Or something went wrong." Sirius nodded, his foot in the doorway when he could hear a woman fussing over by the police tape. Sirius walked over to the frantic woman watching her scream at the poor man in front of her and holding a cat to her chest. Remus was curious and not too far behind.

"What seems to be the problem?" the woman stopped and turned towards the new officers, the one being yelled at took his chance and fled. She looked at them before she started her hysterics again.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Remus was the one to take a step forward. He was better with hysterical people.

"No ma'am I think it best if you go back to your home, we are doing everything we can." She paled and clutched her cat, tears streaming.

"Oh goodness this is bad. Are they dead? The child is he dead?" she cracked letting out sobs. Remus reached out taking hold of her arm and tried to sooth her as she let out heart breaking sobs. "Not Harry, such a bright boy." Both head snapped to her eyes wide.

"Ma'am, did you just say Harry?" she nodded causing Sirius to come in closer. "Wasn't the boy's named Dudley?" she sniffled looking into his dark gray eyes and tried to hold back her tears.

"Dudley's their son; I'm talking about Harry their nephew." Both looked at one another puzzled then back at the woman.

"There were two boys living in that house!"

"Yes, did you only find one?" her eyes lit up at the possibility of the child being alive.

"Mrs.?"

"Arabella Figg."

"Would you please come with us and answer a few questions? We would like to know as much as possible about Harry." She nodded and was led away. Both officers had a dreadful feeling for a small, now missing child. At least now they knew why 'he' was rushed.

~o~

Harry's arm had started to hurt. They had been walking for quite some time. Tom was taking on a quiet persona as he dragged Harry to places unknown. Green eyes watched the older man. It was weird the boy thought, he should be afraid of the man holding his hand but he wasn't. He knew that Tom had killed the Dursleys and that was very bad. It was against the law.

Tom sped up when he heard the sirens. They were far away but they were close enough to get a murderer to speed up.

They sped down an alleyway. Harry tripped and fumbled over the garbage. This made Tom stop and let him catch up. After avoiding a few more falls Tom growled out, snatched the small boy up and placed him on his hip. Harry shocked at first, quickly wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and his hands griped at the dark trench coat.

"Mr. Tom?" Red eyes looked into his green ones. "Where are we going?" he was being jostled in Tom's arms as they ran, making them lose eye contact momentarily.

"We are going to shelter." They made it out of the alleyway but Tom didn't put him down. It was faster to carry him. The tilt to Harry head was enough to show he needed more information, but Tom stayed silent.

"What's after shelter?" Harry ducked down his head as they passed by a rowdy group of men on the street. They laughed loudly watching the pair. One slapped his friend as he was going to call out, cutting off the man before he even started. Tom dashed into another alleyway, this one longer then before and had a lot more turns. It was darker but that didn't scare Harry. He was used to darkness.

"Hey! You! Mr. Trench coat!" Tom stopped and looked ahead of him, seeing a big man blocking the way. "Give me your money!" the mugger had pulled out a gun. Harry stared, wide eyes looking back and forth. "Hurry up! You want the kid to get hurt?" There was a long pause. Harry was placed on the ground. Tom looked at him and leaned down whispering.

"Close your eyes." Harry did as told and put his hands over his tightly closed eyes. Tom stood and smirked at the man, who stumbled back. "You chose the wrong day, wrong time, and most definitely the wrong person to mess with." Tom didn't pull out his gun; it was too risky the noise would draw people. He walked up, watching the man point the gun at him his hands shaking.

"Come on don't be stupid. I have a gun!" Tom's delighted smirk widened and made the mugger more nervous. Tom was but a foot away, the man's hand wavered. He looked into blazing red eyes and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was snatched from his hand, twirling in Toms more experienced ones.

"How did that happen? Wait!" the gun was pointed to his face. Tom smirked cruelly. "d-don't. I wasn't really gonna hurt you!" he was starting to get noisy Tom had to end this soon.

"It's too late to say sorry." He put the gun in a safe place and struck, a knife slipping from his sleeve. The mugger saw Harry and thinking it his only way of surviving, he reached out for the child. He still had his eyes shut, but now his hands were clutched over his ears, trying in vain to muffle what was going on around him. Inches from grasping the small child's arm he was violently pulled back, the knife sliding into his back. He let out a shriek as the knife twisted and shattered his spine.

"You shouldn't have done that." The words ghosted across his neck filling him with fear and pain, crashing to the ground, his legs now useless. The raven haired man stepped over him and grabbed Harry. "Keep them shut" he was picked up and Tom stepped over the mugger and walking further down the alleyway. The mugger was gasping in pain, a relieved sigh left him, being paralyzed was better than being dead.

His blood froze as he heard the child's feet hit the ground, he snapped his gaze towards them. Tom was making his way back. With horrified realization he knew he had crossed paths with the wrong person. He looked up at the man, the red eyes mercilessly looked into his frightened ones. He was going to die. Hands shaking and he tried to grip the pavement, the smirk on Tom's face widened making him look insane. Tom raised the knife, the man screamed as it was brought down over and over. At first not hitting anything that would kill, but as the scream escalated Tom decided he was making too much noise and ended his life by slashing his throat.

He stood and watched the mugger choke and gargle before finally dying. He leaned down and carved the letter 'V' into the dead man's cheek. Standing tall he made his way to Harry taking the boy's hand, he reminded the child to keep his eyes closed as they made their way out of the alleyway. Tom did not want Harry to see all of the blood he was covered in.

~o~

Grey and golden eyes stared down at the photo of a child that Mrs. Figg had given them. There was a small description.

Name: Harry James Potter.

Age: 10

Sex: Male

Height: 4'2

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

They looked back to the photo seeing a very small, timid smile upon the child's face, wide bright green eyes looking up and messy dark hair. This was Harry, a small 10-year-old boy possibly in the hands of a serial killer. There was little time and too much unpredictability. They had to find Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Eyes Closed Tightly**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: sheetamoon  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Horror/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 05-15-10, Updated: 12-25-11  
Chapters: 11, Words: 22,013

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: *stare's* uh no I don't own Harry Potter.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 3

She ran down the alleyway, her summer dress clinging to her skinny freckled legs as she let out a laugh. She heard her brothers yelling out to her. 'It's a nice day for hide and seek.' She thought as she turned a corner, her long red hair pulled into a ponytail, swinging back and forth as she ran.

Her breath came out in pants at the excitement and she turned around to see if her brothers were behind her or not. Her feet caught something making her fall with a squeak, her butt hit the pavement. Her hand that had helped take the blunt of the fall felt cold and wet. She raised it to her face seeing red. This made her frown, as she knew she hadn't hurt herself.

Then she looked to what caused her to fall. Her pretty brown eyes widened before she let out a high-pitched scream. There, the thing she had tripped over was the mangled and blood coated corpse of a man. His blank eyes still reflecting the horror he had been through in the last minutes of his life. It was then one Ginny Weasley promptly fainted, her scream cutting off.

~o~

Harry bit his lip as he stared at Tom. He really had no idea what was going through his head when he allowed the older one take him away. Nor did he know why he felt so comfortable falling asleep next to him.

Tom turned to his side in his sleep giving Harry a clear view of his face. Iit was relaxed like he had no concern in the world. Harry huddled closer to the wall, being the one sleeping next to it. After making a fuss when trying to sleep on his own bed, Tom had noticed that Harry needed to feel all sides around him to fall asleep. So he picked Harry up and plopped him onto his own bed, coaching him to go close to the wall before falling into the bed himself. Harry had been shocked at first but then grew tired and lay down.

Harry kept telling himself he would only close his eyes for a second. That second had turned to the whole night. Now he was wide awake and huddled into a corner being quiet and trying not to move so Tom could sleep. His foot slipped jogging the bed, his ankle was snatched and yanked making him dizzy.

Then he looked up seeing Tom above him blinking back sleep he tried to move his hands but found them to be pinned to the mattress.

"G-good morning Tom." Tom let out a sigh, his hands loosening around Harry's wrists. Then Tom pulled away and stood, bringing Harry with him and deposited the ten-year-old on the floor. Harry steadied himself and watched Tom. The raven haired man walked around the room grabbing things. Red eyes looked towards Harry and frowned. Slowly and almost reluctantly Tom held out his hand.

"Come here Harry, you shouldn't be left alone here." Harry went over to Tom and took his hand they walked out of the room together.

"Why?"

"Because people don't know who you are." Harry stumbled and Tom jerked his hand back to prevent him from falling.

"There are other people here?" Tom nodded pulling Harry down the hallway and into the bathroom. Tom let go of Harry's hand and walked over to the shower turning the knobs as water sprang down, hitting the tub. He then placed the clothes he had brought with him on the edge of the sink. "Will they hurt me?" Tom stopped all movement then looked at Harry his eyes flashing.

"Not if they know what's good for them." The iciness and venom to his voice sent shivers down Harry's back. "Come." Tom gestured to the tub. "I'll wait for you to finish, the clothes are over there." He then left leaving Harry alone.

~O~

His hand glided over the form his writing small and neat as he filled out the statement about what he and Sirius had found at Number 4, Privet Drive. It was a horrific piece of writing that needed to be done by noon. Seeing as Sirius would rather not do paper work, Remus was resigned to filling it all out. Remus sighed and flipped the page. There was a loud smack as a folder was thrown down on his desk making him jump. He looked into the serious face of Sirius.

"We have a case already Sirius." The frown caused Remus to narrow his eyes.

"I know, this is part of it." Looking down as the sandy haired man reached out and pulled the file to him, then opened it. It showed the crime scene of an alleyway and a dead man's corpse. Pulling more of the photos out showed him why the case would fall to them.

"Ah, so it's another one of 'His'?" Sirius nodded as he leaned on the desk looking down at the photos.

"Yeah, Moody gave it to me. Said a little girl stumbled across the scene. Poor kid was playing hide and seek with her brothers and screamed her head off. I don't blame her. That was one grisly sight." Remus pulled out the report reading about the findings or rather lack thereof, the only clue as to being who was responsible was the letter 'V' carved into the man's cheek. His brow frowned even more as he read on.

"Sirius have you read this?" the darker hair man leaned down looking at the writing.

"Yeah what is it Rems? What's got your gears shifting?" Golden brown eyes looked into dark grey.

"The stab wounds." His brow creased as Sirius gave Remus a confused look, having no idea what his friend was talking about. "Come now Sirius, you can't tell me you didn't notice they look very savage." Gray eyes went wide and the older one snatched the photos staring at the wounds on the victim.

"He was angry." He looked to the sandy hair man. "He was really angry, I wonder why?"

"I don't know." He stood from the desk and brought a photo of 'his' last Victim and placed it on the corkboard. His hand danced across all the others before stopping on the photo he knew Sirius was gazing at, he looked to him. "But we better find Voldemort before it's too late." His hand pulled from the photo of Harry. The child's eyes were bright even in a photo. Sirius pulled from the desk putting his hands in his pocket then he looked to Remus eyes serious.

"Then we best get back to work."

~O~

The door opened with a soft click, a dark head peeked out looking up then down and Harry walked out of the bathroom biting his lip when not finding Tom. His hands rose, flingers wrapping around the way too long sleeves in show of a nervous habit. He turned in his haste to way he remembered the room he had slept in last night, bumping into a solid body. He gasped as hands grabbed his shoulder and he was jerked back looking up to a tall blond who was sneering down at him.

"Who are you!" the man growled out in distaste, watching as the color drained from the child's face. He shook Harry when he did nothing but stare up at him in shock and horror. "Are you deaf? I asked you who you are!" Harry trembled being reminded of his home life.

"T-Tom, I want Tom." The blond haired man's grip tightened before Harry was slammed into the wall. Green teary eyes looked up into cruel blue grey eyes.

"Boy!" his blood froze, eyes wide he flinched, even before the hit he expected landed a blow. Then the hands were ripped from his shoulders and he fell to the floor in a heap. He heard another thump. Looking up Harry saw Tom holding the blond against the wall. The man's face smashed into the wall red eyes looked down into green.

"Close." Green eyes snapped shut and Tom returned his attention to the man he held to the wall. He leaned to the others ear.

"Lu-ci-us." The blond shivered. "Just what were you doing to what is mine?" Panic was the first thought running through Lucius mind as his hand was wrenched up he grunted in discomfort. "Do I touch things belonging to you?" his hand was going numb with the force Tom was using. "I thought you were a smart man."

"I did not know he was yours." He felt Tom shake his head, his hand loosening on his arm but he dared not move.

"Of course you didn't, but you could have made a guess, after all who else uses these rooms but me?" The grip returned. "Come now Lucius tell me you had your suspicions as to who he belonged to." His head rested against the wall in shame he had thought for a brief second that the child was his, but pushed it aside to get answers.

"I'm sorry Voldemort, it had crossed my mind but I allowed curiosity to cloud my judgment." Tom's breath ghosted across his neck making him shiver more then he felt a shift behind him.

"Your curiosity needs to learn a lesson." with a sharp turn Lucius let out scream as his wrist was snapped he fell to the floor holding his hand. Tom snared and turned from the crouched man. "If you touch him again you'll have more to fear then a broken wrist."

"Yes Voldemort." Tom bent down and picked Harry up from the floor, he saw the fluttering of his eyes.

"Keep them shut." Harry's eyes scrunched up and his arms wrapped around Tom's neck. Harry leaned his head on Tom's shoulder looking comfortable and secure. Tom looked down at Lucius who was still on the floor, not daring to stand until the other left.

"Do not disappoint me again Lucius." With that Tom turned on his heel and left the blond to his thoughts. When he was around the corner he looked at the bundle in his arms.

"You're going to cause me trouble." Harry snuggled into Tom, arms tightening their hold. Tom chuckled and shifted Harry on his hip. "But who knows? You may be worth it." He saw the smiled bloom across Harry's face making him smirk and pulled the ten year old closer.

~O~

Hey guy's thanks for the reviews and alerts means a lot to me. Also thank for the grammar lesson Yup yup. Hope you all liked chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~O~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 4

His legs pumped up and down, making the swing move as he soared to the sky then fall back the ground. His hands held onto the chain links as he swung back and forth loving the wind in his hair. When he had, had enough his feet scraped just barely on the sand and he stopped pumping his legs. The sand settled and he was swaying a bit, his feet dangling only his toes touching the ground.

In his view he could see a dark hair boy looking around the park, his expression worried as he looked around. Jumping down from the swing he made his way over to the boy his small pale hands pulling the hood from his hoodie down showing black messy hair.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Did you lose something?" Teary hazel eyes looked up to Harry as the boy gulped down his distress.

"Trevor! I've lost him." His face colored red and the tears threatened to fall.

"Who's Trevor?" the boy's lip quivered and his hands knotted.

"He's my toad." He let out a sniffle; Harry smiled gently down at the boy and held out a hand.

"Oh ok, if you like I'll help you find him." The boy reached out taking Harry's hand. He was pulled up with a little difficulty the boy was bigger than Harry. "What's your name?" the boy smiled watery down at Harry, their hands still linked.

"N-Neville." Harry's smiled turned brighter.

"Nice to meet you Neville, now how about we find your toad for you?" Neville smiled gratefully at Harry and they went in search of the toad.

~O~

Tom stared down at the woman as she took her last breath, she was covered in her own blood and her screams had brought sanity back to his world. It wouldn't do to lose himself with Harry around. He wiped the blood from the knife on a rag he had found. He heard a whimper coming from the corner and turned. Upon seeing the frightened man he smirked, eyes bright in glee.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten you." The man whimpered and pushed himself towards the concrete wall behind him. Tom had forced him and his wife down to the basement so no one could hear their screams for help. As soon as they were down stairs he'd struck, hitting the man tell he was in the corner then grabbing his wife. He blocked off the exit as he carved into her delicate skin. She had screamed so loud, and the man had tried to get to her, only for a gun to be pointed at him. There was no sound as the silencer did its job, he was shot in the leg.

He crumpled to the ground, eyes wide and applying presser to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His wife screamed as Tom returned his attention back to her. He could do nothing as he watched his wife scream in agony and then finally die after the brutal attack.

He looked up into red eyes, Tom grinned making the man scream and try to scramble back only for him to get nowhere and his leg to pulse in pain, the blood flowing onto the floor in rivers.

"No, no please don't kill me." Tom advanced on the trembling mass of a man, loving the begging. The victim's eyes darted around the basement looking for an escape but finding the only one behind Tom.

"Don't you want to be with your wife? I'm sure she is lonely." The man shook hands grasping at air as Tom advanced.

"No, no I don't want to die!" his voice was rising hoping beyond all hope that someone would hear him but knowing no one would.

"She would be disappointed to hear that, alas I must deny you, your want of life. You see your life hinders me and it would be best for you to die. After all you have seen my face and we can have you going back to the police with that knowledge." Tom inspected the knife standing but a few feet away from the terrified man. Red eyes snapped to the trembling man pinning him with pure fright. "Let's get this over with. I have things to attend to." With a twirl of the knife Tom struck, screams filled the basement along with the sound of flesh being ripped into and blood falling to the floor.

Tom panted feeling exhilarated after the kills. He stood glancing at both dead bodies and hummed happily at the blood seeping out of them onto the cement floor. He glided across the room and went upstairs; leaving behind the mess he closed the door to the basement and looked at himself frowning at what he saw. He couldn't collect Harry covered in blood. Letting out a sigh Tom turned and headed to find a bathroom and some new clothes. The man who lived here wouldn't need them anymore.

~o~

Green eyes moved, watching his target silently as the grass tickled his nose but Harry stubbornly held his breath eyes glued to the thing he needed to get. Neville stood further back; hands over his mouth and eyes teary as he watched Harry. Suddenly the smaller boy leaped up and crashed to the ground hands clasped around a struggling toad.

Neville ran over a squeal of excitement escaping as he looked at the toad Harry had caught. Harry held the toad out hoping that this was the famed Trevor he was getting tired after catching 6 other toads only to find out that no it wasn't Neville's beloved pet.

"Well, is it him?" The boy looked at the toad searching then smiled happily.

"Yep, it's Trevor." Neville held out his hands and Harry plopped the amphibian into the waiting hands. "Thank you so much Harry! I don't know what I would have done without you." The watery smile came back as Neville hugged the toad; Harry blinked and then smiled himself.

"It was nothing, I'm just happy I don't have to do another leap to the ground it gets tiresome after a while." Harry tugged at the bottom of his hoodie then tried to pat away the dirt that was on it from his day playing outside. Neville looked to Harry seeing the dirt covering him, his lips quivered.

"I'm sorry, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be covered in dirt." His eyes snapped up to see Neville's face redden and tears fill the hazel eyes.

"Don't worry about it Neville, I'll just put them in the wash, an easy fix." He smiled trying to calm the other boy. It worked. Neville sniffled then smiled, standing as Harry did. It was growing dark.

"Do you live near here Harry?" the raven looked at the other boy noticing the nervous look Neville was sporting.

"No I don't." Neville's face fell. He didn't have many friends and when he thought he could have one turns out he couldn't. Upon seeing the falling face Harry's mind raced to come up with a way to make the other boy happy. "But we can still be friends." Hazel eyes snapped to his.

"Really!" Harry smiled and nodded Neville flung himself at the smaller boy sending them to the ground. Neville's face ran red and he looked apologetic at Harry. "Sorry." He got up and helped Harry to stand. Wiping himself down Harry looked up at the happy boy.

"It's ok, nothings broke." They both grinned at one another.

"Harry!" Green eyes went wide in excitement and Harry spun around seeing a dark shape off in the shadow hiding from sight.

"Tom." He whispered then looked back to Neville his smile so wide it reached his eyes. "Sorry Neville I have to go I'll see you around ok?"

"Alright, bye Harry." With a wave Harry ran off to where Tom was waiting. His smile widening as he got closer. He lunged, attaching himself to Tom laughing as the older man picked him up.

"Nice to see you too." Tom turned and began to walk out of the park. "I see you have been playing in the dirt." Harry snuggled into Tom, arms wrapped tightly. He then made a humming noise as if to answer the older one. Tom let out a sigh his lips, twitching as he shifted Harry on his hip. He pulled the hood up to hide Harry's dark locks. "Let's just keep that up hmm?" a soft humming was his answer then he felt puffs of air tickling his neck indicating Harry had falling asleep on him. His lips twitched again.

~o~

One whole week and they had found nothing, zip, nada, zilch. If that wasn't bad enough, it seemed like the killings had stopped, like Voldemort just decided to take a vacation. It was enough to make Sirius grab his hair and scream in frustration. There was a soft clink against his desk making him look up. Seeing the cup of coffee, his hands shot out and he took a sip of the much needed caffeine.

His gray eyes opened after savoring the drink to look at the person responsible for the sudden calm that had settled over him.

"Thanks Rems I really needed it I was about to rip my hair out."

"I know, how you holding up?" Sirius shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

"Not to good I'm dying here Remus, we have less support because everyone thinks the kid is dead, a lost cause. I know that kid is still out there. I want to find him." The sandy haired man placed a hand on Sirius shoulder looking into the grey eyes of his friend.

"We both do." Turning away Remus hand fell from his shoulder. "Who knows maybe we'll luck out?" they both took turns sipping at their coffee the silence almost pleasing.

~o~

She placed the last dish on the rack to air dry her hands picked up a dish rag and she walked into the living room her husband sat watching the 10 o'clock news's his eyes trained intently on the electronic.

'_And in other news: it is reported that police are still searching for 10 year old missing Harry Potter, the child has been missing for 7 days…" _

"It's a shame a small child going missing like that, I don't know what I would do if it happened to us Frank." The man let out a sigh before looking to his wife he held out his hand and she took it sitting beside her husband.

"I know Alice let's just hope the little guys ok." He raised his other hand tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Harry?" both parents looked to the entrance as a blurry eyed Neville looking at the TV. wiping one eye with his fist his other hand holding the arm to a teddy bear he hadn't know he brought down with him. Hazel eyes looked to the TV, looking at the photo the news had of a small 10 year old. Neville pointed to the TV, a big smile lighting up his face.

"Mama its Harry he's my friend from the park today he helped me fined Trevor!" Alice and Frank stood up eyes wide.

"Are you sure Neville?" the boy looked to the screen again blinking once before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Yep! I can't forget his eyes." Alice ran over to her son pulling him close.

"Oh Frank phone the police! Quick!" Frank dashed for the phone, his face as pale as his wife's.

~o~

well there you have it chapter 4 thank you for the reviews and alerts it brightens my day =D

much love and stay sane

sheetmoon


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: mmm tea... I mean no I don't own harry potter.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 5

This was it, he could feel it. This was the place Neville the scared, shy boy had told them he had met Harry. Grey eyes scanned the playground watching as kids of all ages ran around, playing games and having fun. He had stopped some and asked if that had seen Harry showing them a photo of the child. All had shook their head in a negative.

Remus was off to the side talking to parents that may have seen the ten year old. Sirius frowned and went up to his colleague tapping him on the shoulder golden brown eyes looked to him in hope then frowning as he shook his head.

"He's not here it's been 4 hours I think we should look around the streets."

"Yeah we're not making much leeway here." Sirius turned and walked away, Remus following and passing out flyers just in case some one knew something.

~O~

Harry sleepily walked beside Tom on the busy sidewalk his hand holding the edge of the older ones coat so he wouldn't lose him. He had been up late last night tossing and turning often waking Tom who would pull the covers up and trying to settle his restlessness. It worked for an hour or two but eventually he would wake and he'd begin the process all over again not knowing why he couldn't stay asleep.

Letting out a sigh as he felt another tug on his coat Tom spun around catching Harry before he fell, he then gripped Harry's hand and began walking again. He felt more comfortable now that he had Harry in his grasp, knowing he wouldn't fall.

"You didn't sleep enough." Harry nodded looking up at Tom. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I just feel…" he paused trying to think what he was feeling his green eyes looking down then snapping up to look into Tom's red ones. "I feel like something's going to happen soon, but I don't know what." He could feel Tom's thumb smoothing over the skin of his hand as the older boy digested what Harry had just confessed.

"Is it a good or bad feeling?" Harry frowned looking down again.

"I don't know, both I think." He heard Tom hum and the hand tightened before loosening again.

"Tom?" Harry gazed up his eyes wide. "I can stay with you right?" The ten year old ran into Tom as he stopped dead then he looked down at Harry.

"Do you want to stay with me Harry?" the head nodded vigorously. There was no doubting about wanting to stay. "Why?" another pause their hands swinging back and forth waiting for an answer.

"Ah, because, I think you make me feel safe." Tom stared his eyes wide in surprise. Harry looked up catching the look, his small hand tightened in Tom's like he would disappear if he let go. "Why did you take me Tom?" he needed to know he felt Tom's thumb sooth over his skin again.

"Because." Frowning Tom looked to Harry seeing everything the pain, the hope, the trust. Harry trusted him, it made him feel safe. "You and I are very much alike." Tom bent down making sure to look into wide green eyes. The hand not holding Harry's reached out to caress his cheek. In a second Tom drew back standing tall, still looking at Harry. "Come, we have to be going." He turned swiftly pulling Harry with him.

They walked down the sidewalk never once noticing the twinkling blue eyes watching them.

~o~

Albus Dumbledore was a very old man he enjoyed his lemon drops, tea, weird choices in attire, and his love to tinker with his trinkets that filled his old antique store. He took pride in himself when people came to him asking for things or to ask for his advice. He was wise and cunning; to those that knew him he was like a grandfather they didn't know they had. He had his quirks but then again who doesn't? All in all Albus had a content life filled with memories that he kept close.

So just like any other day Albus woke, ate breakfast, and set about his day, dressing in odd clothes that strangely resembled brightly colored robes. He would then leave his little quaint home and walk the short walk to where his shop was located. Only stopping briefly in a coffee shop to get him self a lemon flavored tea and some biscuits.

And it was during this ritual that he saw something that made him stop in the doorway of the coffee shop. A man and a child stopped walking to talk to one another like there was no one else around. He saw the caring touch the small smile and the trusting look. His mind screaming at him that something didn't look right, and just as the dark haired man stood and began to walk he glanced at the child again his breath caught and his blue eyes went wide.

His body moved on it's own and he followed the pair. Eyes never once wavered. Albus' mind worked out scenarios, and possible ways to get the child away from the older man.

Because it was this day that Albus Dumbledore found one Harry Potter being lead away by the hand of his kidnapper.

~O~

They stopped at the stairs to a small apartment, Tom looking at him before bending down and letting out a sigh. The older raven looked at Harry taking in everything about the small boy. From the slowly healing bruises to the shaggy raven-black hair.

"I have to go in that house Harry. I want you to wait out here. Are you ok with that?" Harry blinked and tilted his head. It wasn't like Tom to leave him on the street. The usual was a park or some place with plenty of places to hide, never an empty street. Reluctantly he nodded his head receiving a rare smile from Tom. "Good. If anything goes wrong do not go to the house. Do you remember where to meet me?"

"Yes" Tom stood casting off another smile and ruffling Harry's hair.

"Good, keep out of trouble. I'll be back as soon as I can." He then pulled up Harry's hood, unaware that it was already too late. Someone had recognized the small boy. He turned on his heels and walked up the few steps of apartment stairs. Buzzing Harry watched as a woman with curls of pitch black opened the door. Her eyes widening and a self satisfied smirk smeared itself onto her face.

"Vol-"

"Not here Bellatrix." She bowed her head her eyes flicking to Harry who was gazing at her with wide-eyed curiosity. She grinned her eyes carrying a crazy glint making Harry swallow and his hands to fidget with the long sleeves to his hoodie. Pleased with un-nerving him she returned her attention to Tom.

"Of course, do come in." she moved out of the way and gestured for Tom to enter. Red eyes glanced back at Harry, calming the boy when they met. Their eyes telling the other pair to be careful. The door shut and Harry could hear the woman cackling on the other side.

He looked at the ground. Frowning he kicked at a pebble and turned making his way to the curb he sat down heavily wrapping his cold hands inside his sleeves. A shadow fell over him making him look up into friendly blue eyes.

"Hello there I'm Albus. What are you doing sitting on the curb all alone?" Harry smiled shyly and fidgeted. His hands then rose and pulled his hood down further, covering more of his face.

"I'm just waiting for someone." A grandfatherly smile lifted at the corners of old man lips, crinkling his eyes making him seemed harmless. Harry looked towards his feet watching as they shifted and moved, showing he was uncomfortable.

"Ah, would that be a close friend?" green eyes snapped up and he nodded his head as he bit his lip. "Oh wonderful it's very nice to have friends." His voice was sweet and relaxing. Making Harry sit up straighter, remembering the time his aunt was nice to him only for her to turn around and slap him for something he hadn't done. "I have an idea how about you wait for your friend in my shop. It's just a few steps over there." Albus pointed out to his antiques shop across the street. "You'll at least be warm."

"I don't know, I think I should wait here." He didn't think that the man would harm him. He still wanted to wait for Tom right here.

"Oh come now, you'll just be over there. You can see your friend from the window, plus it will give you something to do." He bit his lip as the man held out a hand. Shakily Harry reached out and took hold, Albus pulled him up smiling kindly. He then let go of Harry and gently pushed Harry's back ushering him forward, he was almost finished leading Harry to safety. "There we are, Harry we'll have some tea when-" Harry stopped dead. Green eyes wide he looked up at the gentle old man with the twinkling eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" a frown marred the young boys face and he took a step away from Albus.

"My name?" his face drained of color as he looked at the small boy. His green eyes had narrowed. "I never told you my name." Harry backed up further eyes searching for escape routes.

"Now, now my boy. I wont hurt you." He raised his hand trying to soothe Harry. It wasn't working.

"I have to go." Harry spun around, his eyes wild his hood fell down as he ran.

"Harry Potter!" Albus yelled his blue eyes wide at the boy's abrupt exit. He couldn't keep up with Harry and kept yelling out for him. Which startled two nearby officers.

~o~

"Harry Potter!" the name rang loud and clear, just as Sirius and Remus had turned a corner and saw a boy with messy black hair running from a frantic older man. The boy dashed down an alleyway green eyes wide making Remus blood run cold he vaguely heard Sirius gasp.

"Shit Remus! Go after him I'll try and head him off!" The darker haired man ran down the street leaving Remus to run after Harry.

"Stop! We won't hurt you!" the boy was looking back and had stumbled over some garbage but he still continued running. "Please! I'm the police." He watched as Harry's hands braced himself against the wall he had almost crashed into. He could tell Harry was frantic. Running, desperate to get away, like a killer was after him. Golden eyes widened as the boy was getting closer and closer to the street that was connected to the park if he managed to make it he may lose sight of him.

Harry shot down the street his breathing ragged and his heart racing. He was so close to the park where he could hide and wait out. Then Tom would come get him and everything would good again. He looked back seeing the sandy haired man still on his tail making him nervous. His head snapped forwards seeing the park gates and he sped up a little more.

"Gotcha!" Harry jolted forward, his feet lifted off the ground as he was grabbed by the waist. Strong arms held him so he couldn't squirm or kick free. His world was spinning and he was caught, tears filled his eyes and he screamed the only name he trusted.

"Tom!"

~o~

another chapter done and good news this chapter a betad by my lovley friend AtticusBlackwolf. she's mine no one may have her *grabs and grows*

stay sane

sheetamoon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing glade for that update eh?

~o~

Chapter 6

'Tom!' the voice rang in his head drawing upon his ire his arm came crashing down red splattered against the wall and a wail came from a man beneath his knife. 'Tom!' the voice echoed rising in fear Tom's red eyes narrowed ignoring the man as he took his anger out on him blood covering him. 'Tom!' the man fell completely against the floor realizing he was not getting out of this alive. 'Tom!' red eyes blazed and the man screamed his last breath the blade embedded into his throat leaving him to gargle and choke on his own blood.

Tom breathed heavily his hands trembling at his sides as he stood staring down at the body the screaming voice dyeing down the kill clamming him. Blood dripped from the knife and an insane smile curved its way on Tom's blood stained lips.

'Tom!' his smile fell and he griped the knife harder turning his knuckles white. The anger was back as well as the need to kill he wouldn't stop until he had Harry back with him. Letting out an anger filled sigh Tom trudged away from the cooling corpse.

~o~

Grey eyes stared at the child in the other room. It was the third time they were question little Harry. The child had stopped speaking not that he had gone past screaming 'Tom' when he had grabbed hold of the young boy. Sirius watched as Moody came into the room and sat across from the dark hair boy. They were trying a scare tactic not that he thought it would do any good. In fact both he and Remus were against this. It could only do more bad then good. It was just to bad it wasn't up to them and the head of the department had allowed this to happening.

Sirius took a deep breath his hands clenching and unclenching Remus stood next to him laying his hand on his shoulder effectively clamming the ruffled man.

"I don't like this as much as you do." He stiffened grey eyes hard.

"I know." He frowned. "We'll just have to be here when the shit hits the fan and clean up their mess." Remus nodded then stared gravely at the sure to be a disaster waiting to happen in the other room.

~o~

He really wanted to cry, scream, throw a tantrum, make demands that he knew would never come true. But Harry wasn't that kind of child even when he wanted to be. Instead he would stew in his own thoughts never voicing them, nor letting others know them. He was quite and withdrawn keeping to him self and doing as asked.

He had listened to everything they had to say never once saying a word. He hated them he had decided as they told him things about Tom saying he was a killer and that he killed a lot of people. He had already known that. He was there when Tom had killed the Dursley's.

Did they think him stupid or did they not understand that Tom had saved him. Took care of him and shown him what it was like to have someone love him when he had never been loved or cared for before. At lest Harry thought it was love why else would Tom protect and keep him around. Harry frowned staring down at the table his hand gripping his pant lags as he heard the door open and shut.

There was a scraping of a chair being pulled out then the sound of a body sitting down. Harry didn't look up knowing full well that they were just going to question him, and just like every other time he would keep his mouth shut.

There was a clearing of the throat making him glance up in fear of doing something wrong his glance turned to full out stare at the odd man in front of him. He had scars all over his face and wild eyes creeping him out, the man stern face put Harry on edge it reminding him to much of Vernon when he was punishing him.

"Hello Harry I'm Detective Moody and we will be having a little chat."

~o~

Bellatrix watched as Tom walked back and forth in his room grabbing his coat and other things he would need. He had only been here for an hour, long enough to have a shower, change clothes and gather his supplies he was going to go out on another killing spree. Her cloudy eyes took in his agitation and anger something that had been missing the last time he was here.

It was all because of that child the one that was all over the news. Claiming that he was now safe from the serial killer Voldemort. What they didn't know was that Harry was possibly safest with Tom, because the young man would have never hurt him. Bellatrix frowned deepened and she clenched her hands. That child had changed Tom, her Lord her everything and she had still not decided that if it was for good or bad.

"You've changed." Tom stopped at the door his hand froze on the handle. She had followed him down the stairs. "The child has changed you."

"Is there a point to your babbling?" Tom turned red eyes glaring at Bellatrix.

"You're being reckless." Bellatrix moved forward her hand reaching out and landing on Toms shoulder. "This child has control over you, it would be best for you to let him go. He will only cause you trouble." Before she blinked Tom moved her hand being knocked away then she was slammed into the wall her neck gripped tightly as red eyes burned into hers.

"How dare you presume to tell me what to do." Tom sneered at her mere inches away from her face, Bella smirked loving the ruff treatment then her smirk faded as it dawned on her what she was being berated for. "That child has as much control over me as I do him, he is mine and I shall have what belongs to me. No matter if I have to paint the walls red to do so." She shrived knowing his words to be true. "You best keep your thoughts to your self Bella, you may end up on the wrong side of my wrath for your foolishness." His grip tighten Bellatrix licked her lips and stuttered.

"O-f course My Lord." Smirking in satisfaction Tom pulled away watching as Bella fell to the floor gasping in air.

"You'd do best to remember that." He sneered once more before turning on his heel and leaving the house the door slamming behind him. Bella stared at the door her hands clenching and unclenching an insane glint sparking into her cloudy eyes.

"I think it's time I pay my dear cousin a visit." Her mad cackling could be heard out on the streets making pedestrians shiver and hurry to where they had to be.

~o~

Frustration was building it had been an hour since he had started to integrate this infuriating child. And what did he have to show for it? Nothing that's what! Harry had been unresponsive aside from a few weary looks when he raised his voice. Moody was stewing he could get some of the most feared men in history blubbering like babies. But this small child wouldn't so much as whimper. It was infuriating, madding. Moody had never felt such frustration.

He had said that they were going to talk and so far he was the only one conversing. Harry had stared at the table and ignored him pretending he wasn't there. With one final looked Moody stood slamming his hands on the table Harry looked up startled at the loud noise. He sat up straighter as Moody slid the chair on the floor and propped it against the door effectively keeping people from getting in.

Moody turned his hand in his jacket pocket pulling something out green eyes watched widening in fear of being locked in a room with a potentially dangerous man.

"You will talk, and you will tell me all you know about that man, so help me I will not have a little brat like you to stand in our way." Harry paled as the object Moody was pulling out slid across the table spilling out across it Harry screamed his voice cracking against the volume.

~o~

Both heads snapped up to the double-sided mirror when they heard Moody slam his hands down on the table. They had been going over the numerous cases that Voldemort was creating he had stepped it up from a few victims a week a to a few victims a day. Drowning them with case after case and leaving them nothing behind accept his calling card.

Sirius flew from his seat when he saw Moody putting a chair to the handle of the door and ran out of the room Remus not to far behind. The darker hair man grabbed at the handle pulling and grunting but the door wouldn't budge. Then they heard the scream. Loud and heart breaking everyone in the station stopped and looked at the door Sirius and Remus were at. Stunned at the scream Sirius paled then he reared back slammed himself into the door over and over again like a mad dog.

After the third of forth time the door caved slamming into the wall Sirius rushed into room and attacked Alastor Moody.

"You sick bastard!"

Remus ran into the room his eyes looking for Harry seeing the child huddled into the corner sickness around him as he clutched his knees crying into them. The sandy hair man rushed over sickened by the photos of each and every one of Voldemort gory victims scattered around the room for all to see. He pulled Harry up into his arms the child clung to him crying into his shoulder.

Remus dreaded as Harry shook in his hold his small almost not there voice repeating over and over even as they left the room other officers rushing in to pull Sirius off of Moody's now bloody and bleeding person.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom."

The tears wouldn't stop and Remus knew the wouldn't for a long time, he rocked Harry back and forth knowing that they had completely lost any chance of Harry trusting them, because the only person the child would trust was a known serial killer.

~o~

I'm impatient and cant wait for my beta reader person thing so you get it before her how exciting!

stay sane

sheetamoon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still do not own...

~O~

Chapter 7

She walked down the hall her heals clicking against the floor alerting the people that she was there. She smirked at the men who dared to give her lustful looks. Her eyes filled with glee as she saw a man leaning out of his office trying to see her. Her dainty hand rose and she tossed her long dark curly hair over her shoulder exposing her frail and delicate neck.

Bellatrix loved the attention. But she was here for a reason it was time for her to collect a small bundle of joy. After all her Lord was being careless she needed him to understand that and what better way then to get hold of the object of his obsession. Bella paused tilting her head and placing a finger to her lips in wonder.

"Excuse me miss but can I help you?" she turned looking over the boy in front of her he was young with a faint blush forming on his cheeks. She smiled at him and moved closer.

"Ah yes you see I'm here to see my cousin would you happen to know a Sirius Black by any chance?" she slid her hand up and down his arm as she leaned in close making him shiver.

"I know Sirius, I can show you to him if you like?" Licking her lips she pressed her body to his arm and smirked eerily.

"I would love that." He didn't hear the sarcasm behind her words and gladly turned the other way leading her to where she wanted to go.

~O~

One whole day after the Moody incident and Harry had stopped talking, eating, and even sleeping. The child just sat there, eyes big and watery traumatized from what he had seen. Sirius didn't know what to do he was worried and Remus was at a loss too. They didn't even know what happened to Moody after Sirius had been ripped away from the other man. They had only seen that his desk was empty and no one had a clue.

Remus sat down a juice box in hand he placed it in front of Harry who flinched in his seat. Sirius let out a long drawn out sigh then went over to Harry and knelt down so he could look into large green eyes.

"Harry?" all that answered him was a whimper. "I need you to drink the juice, it's not good that you haven't eaten anything, I promise that he will not be getting anywhere near you." He went to reach out but stopped when he saw that Harry was shaking his hand dropped to his side and he looked over to Remus who only frowned.

"Tom." The voice was quite they had almost not heard it their head snapped to Harry seeing the tears build up. "Why did you take me away from him?" Harry let out a sob his hands rising and wiping at his eye trying to stop crying it was all to much for him he wanted Tom, he didn't need anyone else.

"Harry, Tom is a bad person."

"What do you know about bad people!" Harry screamed surprising Sirius and Remus they watched with wide eyes as Harry glared at them before promptly bursting out into tears again. "You don't know, you don't know I want Tom." Harry shook his head trying to stop crying but his sobs became worse his breathing coming out in choked gasps. Sirius reached out placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright Harry." It was good Harry was talking it was only heart breaking that he was a sobbing mess and demanding for a killer to take him away. Harry let out a shaky breath it was doing no good to cry green eyes sharpened and Harry forced him self to stop he held back his sobs. He then raised his hand and pushed Sirius's hand away looking up into cloudy eyes.

"I don't trust you. Keeping me here makes you the bad guys." The words echoed in the room Remus hung his head in shame and Sirius gaped in horror.

"We're trying to help you."

"I didn't need your help!" everything became quite both adults stared at Harry not sure what to say or do. Sirius's raised his hand wanting to hold Harry try and make the child see all he wanted to do was protect him just as he was about to place his hand on Harry's shoulder there was knock on the door startling them all. Sirius hesitated to stand then went to the door opening it to a very familiar face. Green eyes went impossibly wide and Harry nearly jumped out of his seat it was the woman! The scary one he had met with Tom before he was taken away.

"Bellatrix what are you doing here?"

~O~

He couldn't believe it. Moody had known what he did was for the good. He had needed to get Harry to speak no matter what. And what did he get for his hard work suspension, demotion and worst of all he was now being forced to move departments. His superiors had suggested for him to retire and then seek help if he thought showing a child the age of ten horrendous photos of murdered people was a good idea.

Raising his glass full of scotch Moody downed it in one gulp then motioned for the bar keep to keep it coming. The man frowned but filled the glass back up it wasn't his problem if the man was drowning in his sorrows so early in the morning.

"Fucking kid, I'll show them." He swigged the drink eyes narrowed and slammed the glass to the counter demanding a refill. "They'll be sorry."

~o~

Tom sat in a seat his legs crossed one over the other and his hands holding onto the arms of the chair. His foot bobbed up and down as he watched the news they were still gushing over the fact that Harry, his Harry had been founded and unharmed. They would then proceed to show a photo of him calming Tom for brief second before the anger of them taking the small boy from him wrung it ugly head and he felt the over whelming need to kill everyone in site. His hands tightened on the chair and he let out forced even breath.

He did not do well when things were taken from him. He knew it showed and the police certainly knew what with the huge killing spree he was engaged in. He was positive that he was swamping them and to add fuel to the fire he even acted out of his M.O. He pressed his lips together and crossed his legs one over the other to change his position from on angle to the other.

He heard clanking from the other room just as a woman walked into the room her eyes wide and a tray of tea in her hands. She shook so hard you could hear the scarcer and teacup clanking together.

"Here i-is your t-ea Vo-lde-mort." She trembled her voice stumbling over her words. Tom's hand went to take the tea his red eyes watching her she gulped and his hand moved away.

"Drink from it first." Her eyes went wide and her shaking got worse.

"I-I."

"Drink from it!" he snapped out scaring her so bad that she let go of the tray it crashed to the ground braking the glass and spilling the tea all over the carpet. Tom shot up and grabbed her arm flinging her into the chair he grabbed her neck and squeezed. "Should I take this out on your children?" her eyes filled tears as she gasped for air.

"No plea- no." Tom smirked he knew it was cruel but it was meant to be cruel. What made it even more twisted was that the leverage he was using to make the woman obey him her two kids were already dead snuffed out with a pillow the other night while they were sleeping. The only one that the woman had confirmed dead was her husband who lay in the bathroom his head bashed in. As far as she knew her kids were trapped in the basement gagged and tied. Tom was watching her gasp for breath when he heard the t.v.

'_Police are now asking that if you had seen Harry with anyone to please contact the number below. Head officer Sirius Black is looking for any leads…' _

Tom tuned the rest out letting go of the woman he grabbed the pen and paper from the side table jolted down the number then looked to the woman who was only regaining her breath her wide eyes red and puffy.

"I think." He smirked. "That you can make it up to me." She shook at his glee tears falling and her future unknown. "Just do as I say and your children shall not be harmed." She nodded willing to do anything for her kids. Tom would have chuckled at her but thought that might be too much for her to handle turning from her he began to write on the pad of paper, plans forging in his head quickly. This was going to please him.

~O~

Bellatrix sauntered into the room her curly hair bouncing with her steps she spared a short look to Harry and smiled.

"Why dear cousin with that type of greeting people would think you are not happy to see me." Remus frowned and scooted closer to Harry it was never good when Bellatrix decided to drop in.

"Could it be that I'm not happy to see you?" she cackled her eyes flashing.

"Everyone is happy to see me." She snapped her gaze to Harry. "Oh is that the child on the t.v. You know the one associated with that Voldemort?" She went over to the table and reached out to caress his cheek Harry leaned far back into his chair green eyes wide. "Well aren't you just precious." Harry's mouth shut with a click and his body went tense Remus looked at him in worry knowing that Harry was withdrawing within him self again he shot a look to Sirius.

"Bella-" the door slammed open reveling a disorderly man his hair sticking up in all angles and his clothes rumpled from sleeping in them.

"Sirius there is a woman on the phone she refuses to talk to anyone besides you." Sirius blinked at him before looked at his partner.

"You watch Harry I'll be back." He glanced at Bella eyes narrowing. "Keep an eye on her." His head tilted to his cousin Remus nodded and Sirius left the room hoping to keep the call short so he could get back to the room.

~O~

A/N: OUO I updated... didn't let my bata see it and put it up instead. reason to not update for a long time... don't have any except that half was written the other half didn't want to be written. Now it is sorry for the wait hope you enjoy. and really I cant promises or say when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to make sure it's not as long a wait next time. sorry for spelling and grammar.

stay sane

sheetamoon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 8

Sirius slammed the phone down his body shaking and his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He breathed in and out trying to clam him self he was not doing a good job of it. The call he had just taken shook his foundation, made him realize that Voldemort was even more deranged then last hypothesized.

"This was recorded right?" his gaze snapped to the stunned man in front of him.

"Of course all calls to our lines are recorded." The messy man gulped at the dreaded look Sirius was giving.

"Is someone already on their way to 44 MacMillan drive?"

"Yes."

"Good, get Remus he needs to hear this." The man went to rush off. "oh!" he stopped looking to Sirius the older man was shaking hands clenched tightly. "Make sure to watch Harry my cousins in the room I don't trust her." The man nodded and took off once again. Not too long after he heard Remus arrive.

"What is it Sirius?" Grey eyes looked into Remus. "Sirius are you-"

"Listen to this Remus." He interrupted pushing a button and making sure the phone call was on speakerphone.

"_This is Sirius Black how may I help you ma'am?" his voice was clam and reassuring something he was taught to do in the academy._

"_Is this really?" the voice shook and he could hear the fear in her voice._

"_Yes I am-"_

"_My name is Myrtle, I live at 44 MacMillan drive." Her voice sounded watery she paused he could hear the hitch in her breathing. "I am a mother of two, I had a husband that I loved dearly who is no longer with us." He felt the sorrow and knew she was crying freely._

"_Ma'am are you in danger?"_

"I have a message for you." She was all out sobbing "You took him from me and now I'll take something from you, you cant save me or anyone else." Cold dread filled him.

"_Myrtle, don't do it!" a shot rung over the message, the phone hitting the ground. A long pause followed, before there was a click of the phone being hung up. _

Sirius and Remus stared at one another, golden brown eyes slightly wider then Sirius's gray.

"I don't think Myrtle shot her self."

"Neither do I." they both grimaced.

~O~

This felt familiar, eerily familiar if he could be completely honest with him self. The only difference from this situation, to the last time was the grip on his arm. It was so tight he had to force him self not to wince, or show his discomfort on his face. That would draw people's attention, and he really didn't want that when he was trying to escape.

Odd that he had to escape from what most people would say were the good guys. Harry mentally frowned, hiding behind Bellatrix as another hoard of policemen passed them none the wiser. The wild haired woman smiled and dazzled most of the men making them forget to look at Harry. He was unnoticeable, being able to hide enough, as he was taught when living with the late Dursley's. Vernon had always said 'be quite, make no sound, and pretend that you do not exist.' And so Harry did just that.

Bellatrix maneuvered them to the door and practically flung them both to the outside world. Racing down the stairs, and fighting the crowd of people on the street. Her smile widening as they made their way further from the station. Harry ducked his head down green eyes watching where he stepped, and trying to keep up with the mad woman. She swirled them into an alleyway, and dragged him to a waiting car.

Ushering him in the back seat, Harry buckled himself in and looked up seeing the dark hair woman sitting in the front seat. She smirked back at him, looking into the mirror. Turning the key had the car rearing to life.

"You ready to see your Tom?" the voice sent a quiver down his back, making him squirm in his seat.

"You're taking me to him?" she turned sharply in the seat her eyes crazy and her hair flying around her face.

"Oh but of course, after all he has missed his little bundle, I mustn't keep you two apart." And there it was that overwhelming sinking feeling, he always got before his uncle came to punish him. Harry bit his lip and looked at Bella. "You want to see him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, then just sit back and I'll take you to him. He'll be so happy to have you back." She chuckled and turned back to look in front of her. Stepping on the gas the car took off, speeding down the alley and joining all the other cars on a busy road.

~O~

It happened when he was sitting in his car, a coffee in hand. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes and reopened then he leaned closer to his window, and then jumped out of his car running after the two people who just left the police station. Trying to make sure what he was seeing, really was what he thought, and not just a delusion of an over active mind. Watching them turn down an alleyway he paused and glanced around.

Trusting his reporter instincts Cedric Diggory carefully looked down the alleyway his breath hitched, seeing the woman push Harry Potter into the vehicle. Then seat her self in the driver's side; he jolted down the license plate in his note pad. Watching them until the car turned down the road at the end of the alley. Swiveling around he raced his way back to the station.

~O~

The room was empty. Grey and golden eyes went wide, staring at the deserted room.

"Lockhart!" Sirius voice boomed around the room, all sound creased. Everyone looked at Sirius and Remus. "Where the hell is Lockhart!" There was a crashing sound and a blond hair man made him self known.

"I'm here! What is I Sirius?" they both looked at the daftly dressed man, eyes looking around the room only to come to a stop on the goofy smiling man.

"Why is Harry not in the room?" Remus stepped up looking at Lockhart.

"Oh he's in the loo." A twitch started at the temple of Sirius head.

"Where is my cousin?" he clenched his teeth, eyes narrowed down to slits.

"She insisted on taking him, your cousin is a charming woman." Gilderoy dreamily stated. Remus and Sirius flew into a frenzy racing about the station.

"Look for Harry!" anyone in distance of the yell began frantically looking for the small dark hair boy. Lockhart was left to stand in confusion, not understand that he screwed up in a major way.

He looked at the frantic police officers; they were all running around, disregarding anyone and everyone. He widened his eyes trying to get someone attention, but they were all to busy, dashing around the place. Whenever he tired to catch their attention they would exclaim they were too busy and run off. Finally Cedric lost it, there was a child's life on the line.

"I saw Harry Potter!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes clenched tightly. A hand gently placed it's self on his forearm and he opened his eyes looking into kind golden eyes.

"Where?" a relived sigh left the frantic reporter.

"Outside the station, he was with a wild hair woman, she put him in a car. I got the license plate number, she was driving a sandy colored Cadillac went west on Liverpool." He held out the paper with the plate number.

"Sirius!" Cedric jumped, then a man with dark hair came rushing up to them.

"What is it Remus."

"Car now!" gray eyes looked at him confused. "I said now!" He shoved Sirius away and the man ran off, turning back Remus gave Cedric a tight smile. "Thank you." Then he was gone, only stopping long enough to tell another officer to hold a press conference and get the word out about Harry being abducted, and to have a look out for the car.

Running outside Remus jumped into the car Sirius sat in. "Go west on Liverpool, keep a look out for a sandy colored Cadillac, step on it Sirius." He barked out causing Sirius move into action, before they knew it they were racing down Liverpool sirens blaring and eyes on the look out.

"She took him didn't she?" Remus hummed in answer to busy to talk as he looked around. "Why would she take him?" the confusion of it all was sinking in.

"I don't know… the only reason I can think of would be, but it couldn't, it'd be impossible." He frowned pursing his lips, Sirius glanced over to him taking in the frowning face and tight posture of his long time friend.

"What is it? What's impossible?"

"That she knows who Voldemort is, and is taking Harry to him." Sirius took in a harsh breath, hands clenching the steering wheel.

~O~

Here it was, the thing to redeem him self, practically served to him on a golden plate. Moody watched with rapid attention as the news reported Harry's abduction not to long ago. It was hot off the press and they even gave a name to the woman who snatched the brat up. He grinned up at the t.v. Then looked down at his shot of whiskey, pushing it away he shouted out for a glass of water, down it in one go. Threw down a wad of bills, and then stumbled out of the bar.

All he had to do was find the snot nosed kid, bring him back relatively unharmed. And everything would be back to normal. He would have his life back. Along with his respect and collaboration of his colleges.

~O~

A/N Myrtle, Cedric, and Lockhart oh my. and there you all have it another chapter... which is not betaed... again . I don't see ECT lasting to much longer, but you never know. sorry for Spelling and grammar. I'm to lazy to go back and fix it. Also I'm working on writing another fanfiction, though it wont be out till I finish ECT here's a summery anyways.

Surreptitious Doll~ Harry James Potter, a boy who has gone missing. In a world of missing children why should his case stand out amongst all the others? Maybe because he is linked to other missing children, that have been found and displayed in a very peculiar way.

so tell me what you think, anyone interested?

thanks for reviews, favs, and alerts.

stay sane

sheetamoon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: *pouts* yep I still don't own it.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 9

Distant showed upon Tom's face. His hands clenched and he let out a low grumbling noise of displeasure. He was watching the news. His Harry was free, but not in the way Tom would have liked. Oh defiantly not in the way he would have hoped. For one, half of the police force was out there hot on the small boy's trail. The other was the company. Bella was not a sane woman, she would act in hast, most likely she only took Harry to please him. At least that is what he hoped, he could never tell with one such as her.

Tom growled his hands clenching, he did not like what he was seeing. Tom turned abruptly no longer able to watch the t.v. as the police chased down the sandy Cadillac, the car driving in and out of traffic without a care in the world. The news cast having a field day with the death-deifying chase.

Bella would pay if Harry got so much as a scratch from the insane woman.

~o~

The car squealed as it took another sharp turn. Remus grabbed onto the door and closed his eyes letting out the breath he had been holding as they began to drive in a strait line. Sirius ground his teeth his foot heavy on the gas petal, he swerved around cars sirens blaring.

"Fuck! Is she nuts?" livid Sirius spun the wheel turning the car sharply the tail end swiveling rubber burning onto the road.

"Sirius, watch the car!" panicked the sandy hair man put his other hand on the dash just as Sirius pivoted out of the cars way and speed on.

"God fucking damnit we'll be lucky if he doesn't have brain damage. He's got to be flying every which way with that mad woman at the wheel." Another sharp turn, Remus braced himself against the door mumbling.

"He's not the only one." The darker hair man pretended not to hear his partners words, and instead pulled the wheel turning almost all the way around and floored it down an alleyway; his eyes trained on the Cadillac racing on ahead the sides of the car scratched and mangled from running into other cars and now the sides of the narrow alley.

Remus was surprised their car didn't look like the wreck in front of them, what with Sirius's death defying turns and speed. The man was determined not to lose their only way of getting Harry back. The Cadillac jumped out of the alley front wheels bouncing as the tail end smacked against the wall, forcing it to pivot in the wrong direction.

Jaw clenching, Sirius flue out of the small space and turned, his wheels screeching against asphalt. Remus gripped the dash his knuckles turning white, the car jerked forward speeding up.

"Sirius looks like their block her off." Grey eyes looked further ahead seeing the police cars staged a block off. Looking back he could see that the Cadillac hadn't slowed down.

Both Remus and Sirius grew worried as the car headed straight for the block. Then at last second the car swerved, tires sliding against the road, the back end connected with an immovable police car, jerking it up with the momentum of the speed the car flu up in the air, clearing the block and flipping up side down landing on the other side the car rolled. Glass shattering and car parts flying. It slid across the cement creating a screeching sound, hitting the near by building the car finally came to a stop.

Not waiting for their car to fully stop Sirius and Remus were out and dashing across the police car in the way sliding across the front. Both thinking the same thing.

~o~

'Harry!' his heart leapt into his throat seeing the car sailing over the police block, then crash to the ground glass and broken pieces flying about. Rolling six or seven times before it crashed into a building and stopped. His hand clenched to his side, he knew he was out in the open but it was hard to hide his anxiety, he shoved his hands into his pockets, red eyes glaring at the t.v.

"Shit did you see that! " the man next to him yelled having been watching the t.v. in the window along with Tom. People around them turned to see what the man was going on about. "Hot damn that's what you get for running from the police, who ever they are I hope they're suffering." Tom glanced at the man seeing him smiling at the t.v. "you know what that is, its justice!"

His hand snapped out before he knew what he was doing the man was slammed into the window, Tom leaned in close a low growl emitting from his lips.

"There is a child in that car." He drawled so low that man had to strain to hear what he had said. "Is it justice that he could be dead in that car while you celebrate?" the crowed around them shivered at the hissing tone Tom was using. "Well?" he slammed the man back into the glass satisfied for a brief second when the man hissed out in pain. "I asked you something you disgusting spawn."

"I-I didn't-"

"Know? Of course not, you're to imprudent." His hand squeezed around the mans neck. "It's your thoughtlessness that make me want to see you bleed." He whispered harshly into the mans ear, pulling away red eyes glared at the man, and he tightened his hold intending to snap his neck, consequences be damned.

"Hey look!" almost by instinct Tom looked up his eyes widening he immediately dropped the man. Red eyes flying across the t.v screen reading the text with intense devotion. He turned quickly stepping over the still sputtering man, not once taking notice of the eyes following him.

~o~

He ran to the upside down car, upon reaching it Sirius gripped the back door and tried to pull it open only to find that he couldn't. Remus had skidded to a stop just behind him. Not caring that there was glass and sharp metal all across the ground, Sirius dropped to the cement glass digging harshly into his hands. He bowed his head looking into the broken window he pulled himself forward and gaped into the back seat.

He could hear Remus shifting behind him, his worry evident when he inquired Sirius as to what he could see. Grey eyes looked around the interior of the wrecked car, surprised at the over whelming damage it was in. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. He scooted forward making sure that what he was seeing was right his knees scrapped against the concrete, and his upper half of his body was now firmly placed into the car.

He turned his head one way then the other. But no matter how he looked at it, it was always the same. He pulled himself out of the window and looked up at Remus his eye's wide in disbelief.

"What? What is it Sirius? Is, is Har-ry?" he shook his head abruptly standing, the people around them came into focus for him. in his panic and worry he hadn't even noticed the other police or the ambulance with paramedics rushing to do their jobs and save a life. "Sirius?" his eyes snapped to his long time friend. "Is Harry?"

"He's not in there." His brow frowned and his eyes darkened. "And neither is Bella."

~o~

Bellatrix preened, she was satisfied in her shear brilliance. It had been so simple to throw off the police. All it took was a switch of cars and a willing man to drive the old car drawing said police further away from her. Making it a clean getaway for her.

She smiled to her self. She had the boy, and as long as she was taking him, or he thought she was taking him to Voldemort Harry would do everything she told him too. She looked in the mirror at Harry. His messy black hair tossed about him as if he hadn't brushed it, his clothes swamped him making his small stature even more apparent.

But the one thing that made her pause, was his bright green eyes. They had caught her, staring her down in the reflective glass. Oh she hated those eyes, they showed her too much. Made her see something she hadn't seen in a long time. But every time she even caught a glimpse of what those eyes showed her she couldn't help but stare into them.

She wanted to crush what she could see snuff it out and damn it to the pits of hell. She sneered her eyes tarring away from his as she pretended to look ahead staring at the long stretch of road in front of her.

Innocents. Harry Potter was innocent and his eyes told her all she needed to know. She hated the innocent.

~o~

Harry knew something was amiss. It was a feeling that he had. It was the same feeling he got when he knew Uncle Vernon was going to beat him. His stomach was twisting filled with nervous energy. He sat in the back seat of the blue sedan. He looked up catching Bella's eyes in the mirror. His breath caught he could tell something wasn't right. He just couldn't place what.

When she looked away he could breath again. Looking down to his twisting hands he frowned. He really wanted to see Tom, if he could just be with him, every thing would go back to the way things were and he would be happy again.

The car came to a stop. He looked up staring around them to see trees and a building out in the middle of nowhere. Bellatrix jumped out of the car and quickly made her way to opening Harry's door. He looked up at her eyes wide and unsure.

"Is Tom in there?" she smiled at him her eyes gleaming.

"No." Harry shot her a glare. "But I plan to call him, and trust me he'll come running, just to see you." She leaned down looking into green eyes. "Come now Harry you don't want to delay your reunion? Do you?" she held out her hand, her claw like fingernails gleaming in the sun. Biting his lip Harry slowly reached out taking hold of her hand.

"No, I don't want that."

"Good." he was jerked out of the car, and then pulled away from it so Bella could snap the door shut. Harry's heart raced not knowing if trusting this woman was a smart thing to do. But for Tom, he would do anything.

~o~

The air was hot, and the cars buzzing around him did nothing for the splitting headache he was sporting for his earlier activities. After all sobering up always had its disadvantages.

One being the currant pounding in his head. Moody frowned as he continued to walk down a street, it was by chance that he looked across the street and saw the altercation. He jogged over hearing the spat out words, but what he noticed most was the sear anger in the dark hair mans eyes, They promised something he had only ever faced when dealing with criminal.

It wasn't right, the outburst was warped and ugly he could see the hand twisting, then like a switch being flipped the man that was being held against the window was dropped. He looked up noticing that the angered man was walking away like nothing had happened.

It was then Moody realized he had just seen someone that just might be connected to the Harry Potter case. The older man lowered his eyes in suspicion. This man was up to something and he was determined to find out what.

~o~

hum funny that it's a chapter... and I'm still trying to wrap it up. I just don't want to rush it . well I hope you all like it, and I hope I get the next chapter out sooner then this one but I guarantee nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammar. also thanks for reviews, faves and alerts.

stay sane

sheetamoon


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: no surprise I still own nothing.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 10

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius looked up from his hands being bandaged and disinfected, He hadn't noticed at the time but when he leaned down on the ground to look through the window he had scraped up his hands pretty bad, and now the paramedics were looking them over. Remus had been the one to drag him over to them; he had scowled and cursed the man that was now standing in front of him tilting his head.

"What?"

"The man driving in the car, his name was Peter Pettigrew. He had his wallet on him, lucky us." Unfortunately for them Peter hadn't made it, he was alive up to the point when he was freed from the car. He took a turn for the worst then succumbed to his injuries. Leaving them with nothing.

"He have a record?"

"Yeah, 3 DUI's, one account for possession of drugs, lots for vandalism, public exposure, and violence." Sirius let out a sigh his head bowing he looked to the ground.

"Yeah sounds like someone Bellatrix would hang around, if only to get a kick out of him. Or kick him." Remus sat down next to Sirius taking in the defeated posture.

"You alright Sirius? I know its hard and all, but there's still hope."

"Hope, yeah… I was just, you know relived when I looked in that back seat… I thought." His hands grabbed at his hair in exasperation.

"Yeah, so was I. I was relived too, when you said he wasn't there." The sandy hair man pat Sirius on the shoulder. They both knew things could have been worse, but to see that Harry wasn't in the back seat of the car clamed them down. Only for them to remember that the 10 year old was still in the presents of a mad woman. "What should we do now, got any ideas on where she would go?"

"Rems I can barely stand being in the same gene pool as her. How in the world am I to know where she would go?" frustrated Sirius huffed and looked away from his sandy hair friend. "But I suppose we should get back to the office there might be news there, or at lest something that can keep us busy." Remus cracked a small smile as Sirius stood.

"Yeah, sure. Umm Sirius?" the darker hair man looked at Remus a brow raised. "I'm driving this time." Remus walked past Sirius then called over his shoulder. "If I let you drive again I don't think I'll survive the ride." Remus took off to the car.

"Hey! Take that back Moony!" Sirius shouted running after the sandy hair man. Not noticing that the little banter had taken his mind off everything.

~o~

He sat impatiently his feet scrapping against the hard concrete floor of an old abandon warehouse. He watched Bella as she produced a mobile phone punching in numbers and raising it to her ear. Her curly hair being swept back as she waited for someone to answer. An air of bubbled excitement filled Harry's chest as the dark hair woman began to talk.

"Hello-" she paused glancing at Harry drilling the happy ten-year-old with her dark eyes. "Tom." The name sounded odd coming for her like it didn't belong. "Yes he is here." Harry jumped up a bright smile on his face. "Of course." She held the phone out to Harry who rushed over his hands snatching the phone from her, and raised it to his ear.

"Tom!" he chirped swaying back in forth unable to keep still.

"Hello Harry." The deep soothing voice settled Harry in seconds. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I miss you so much." Tom chuckled on the other end of the phone setting off another wide smile from Harry.

"I miss you also. Harry, do you know where you are?" Harry bit his lip and glanced at Bella who was leaning up against a wall her arms crossed and her face closed off.

"Some abandon warehouse." He frowned into the phone wishing he could tell Tom exactly where he was. "You're coming to get me right?"

"Yes I just need to be told where you are then I'll come. Let me talk to Bella and I will see you shortly."

"Ok." He turned looking at the older woman.

"Harry." Both hands went up to his ear and Harry hummed into the phone indicating that he was listening. "Be careful." Another smile lit up Harry's visage.

"I will, please hurry."

~o~

Bellatrix scowled as she watched Harry talking to her Lord on the phone. It just wasn't right. The boy was to cheery his voice singing into the receiver and those damn eyes shinning so bright it was making her sick. She just knew that Voldemort was encouraging the boy on the other end. Telling the child that he was missed and that he couldn't wait to see him.

He was a weakness to the man she admired so much. She was devoted to him yet she could see his flaw. Harry would be Voldemort's undoing. Harry babbled happily into the phone his body tense and about to spring. He radiated excitement, witch further soured Bellatrix's mood.

She frowned and grounded her teeth together. She blinked at the boy as he looked at her exclaiming that they were in a warehouse. His disgustingly green eyes staring at her, judging her, taking in her stance. His soft tiny voice pleading with her master to hurry to his side. It made the rage boil inside her. Then Harry held the phone out to her. Bellatrix pushed her self off the wall she had been stationary on and slinked up to the small dark hair boy. Her hand snatching the phone from his hands, making sure her dagger like nails scrapped across small pail hands. She had to hand it to Harry as the child looked up at her unimpressed.

"Yes my-"

"Location Bella now." She held back a growl her hands clenching the phone.

"Wilkinson's warehouse, just off Bayfield Street." She paused waiting for him to answer her, acknowledge that she had done good, and to rewarded her in any way he found fit. The sound of the dialing tone echoed in her mind and red-hot fury filled her. He had hung up on her, no words, and no praise. He was focused on one thing. Her dark eyes snapped to Harry the boy was smiling; having ran to a window most likely to watch for Tom's arrival.

Her hand fell to her side the phone slipping from it and making a loud clanking noise. Bright green eyes looked at her. Showing her the one thing she hated, and the one thing she realized Tom wanted.

Innocents.

Her blood boiled and her eyes narrowed to near slits. Her lips twitched trying to hold it back, but green eyes looked at her, seeing her and knowing. All of a sudden in a burst of hysterics Bellatrix let out loud crazed laugh her head tilting back and her eyes closing as she lost her self in insanity.

~o~

Loud bellowing laughter filled the room giving off the sense of wrongness. Harry had seen when Bellatrix had lost it. He knew that he was treading on thin ice. That the woman was now over the edge, and the only one in her sites was him.

Backing away slowly Harry looked for an out, or somewhere to hide till Tom showed up. He kept his eyes on Bellatrix, making sure she was too consumed in her hysterics to notice him leaving the room. He was close to an entranceway taking another step his foot landed on a can, it rolled under his foot and he knew he was going down. Eyes wide he let out a gasp the can grating against the floor was deafening. He hit the floor painfully. Harry grimaced holding back his breath; it was at this point he realized that the insane laughter was no more.

"Is little ittie-bittie Harry trying to get away?" Green eyes instantly connected with dark eyes. Bellatrix cackled her eyes gleaming as she looked at Harry. "Now that just wont do. After all you have to be ready for when your Tom comes."

~o~

_Harry, Harry, Harry_

The name repeated in his head, over and over again. He was in a state of disbelieve. He couldn't believe how easy everything was falling into his lap. How one moment everything was falling apart, and then the next things knitted together. He looked up watching as the dark hair man jumped into a car. Narrowing his eyes Moody followed already knowing the man destination. He pulled out a phone fingers running over the pad and dialing without his eyes straying away from the car in front of him.

"Hello." He grimaced he had been hoping anyone other then him to have answered.

"Black." He could hear the grinding of teeth.

"How dare you phone me you disgusting-"

"I know where Harry is." He interrupted Sirius knowing that if he had let him go on they would have gotten nowhere.

"What?" the rise in the man voice was noted.

"I know where he is and I'm following who I think may be Voldemort as we speak." There was shuffling then the click of another phone being picked up.

"Where?" the sound of Remus hesitant voice resounded from the phone making Moody let out a relived sigh.

"Wilkinson's warehouse, you know where it is?"

"Of course we'll gather up people and be on our way."

"Good, I'll keep a look out and make sure they don't leave." Moody hung up not willing to listen to a response. His hands gripped the steering wheel and his eyes looked up ahead. Frowning he turned up a side street knowing that if he kept following Voldemort as he was it would create suspension. That was one thing he didn't need.

~O~

I swear to you I want Tom and Harry to reunite. it just doesn't want to happen fast enough. . thanks again for reviews, alerts and favs, they keep me on track. love you all and hoping to get another chapter out soon.

stay sane

sheetamoon


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: nope I do not own Harry Potter.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 11

Red eyes watched as the car he had thought was following him turn up a side street. He frowned eyes tracing the car till it was out of site. Putting it in his memory so that if he saw it again he would know. Tom turned his eyes back to the street ahead of him. All sines of salvation had ended miles ago. He was now out in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place to hide a missing child.

The only thing stopping him from celebrating?

It was also the perfect place to dump a lifeless body. He narrowed his eyes and his foot pressed down on the gas petal going well over the speed limit. He didn't care no one was going to stop him from getting to Harry.

~O~

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the voice sing-songed, Bella ran around the warehouse her eyes looking for Harry. She ran over to a pile of boxes and kicked at them. They tumbled to the ground empty. Letting out a growl Bellatrix spun around eyes sharp. "Harry. Harry, why don't you play with me!" she babbled trying to hear any sort of noise.

"Widdle Harry is hiding for big mean Bella!" she chuckled and ran from the room to search in others. "I'll find you!"

Harry let out a sigh; he claimed out from behind a rotten board, thanking the god's that he was so small. He could make out Bellatrix running around, screaming out her taunts. She was completely mad to think he would rise to them. He had some survival instincts, how else would he have lived this long?

Walking carefully over to the door Harry looked up and down the hall, not seeing the crazed woman he left the room and jogged down the hall. He would have made his way to the exist but he had heard Bella's insane laugher as she throws and destroyed things coming from that way, which left him to go the other way.

The path lead him to a staircase hearing Bellatrix working her way back to him, he began to climb his hand sliding up the dusty old banister. Realizing his mistake he snatched his hand from the railing and made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. He had just ducked down when Bellatrix looked up the stairs. She let out a humming noise.

"Oh such a kind child leaving behind a trail." Her voice echoed sending shivers down Harry's back. Looking up and down Harry moved away from the stairs staying low till he was well away from the stairs knowing that it wouldn't be long as he heard Bellatrix's heals clicking against the steps in quick short steps. He just made it around the corner looking to see a dead end. His eyes widened looking for a way to hide. He ran for the first door it was locked. Not being detoured he ran for the others trying each one.

"Which way? Little itty baby which way would you go!" the shriek grated on Harry's nerves his hand on a door handle twisting. He gasped as the door opened dust spun around the room slow to settle. Harry jumped into the room closing the door and muffling Bella's shrieks. He looked around the space seeing a huge window directly in front of him. Biting his lip Harry looked around spotting a chair he rushes over to it and drags it over to the door trying to be as quit as possible and jams it under the handle.

"I hear you!" the clicking from her heals could be heard outside the door. Harry backed away green eyes wide as the door handle began to jiggle. Harry ducked down behind a pile of broken wooden boxes his eyes peering between missing pieces. The door was being jammed open emitting a high pitch screeching as the chair slid against the floor. Bellatrix gazed thought the small crack she had managed to create. Her smile wide and insanity swimming in her eyes.

"I found you, now be a dear and let me in." Harry stared his eyes wide. He didn't move knowing that letting her in was not a good idea. "Oh come now, Bella wont hurt you!" she screeched her hand sliding between the door and the doorframe. Her nails digging into the rotten wood and scraping down. Harry jumped his hands reaching up and covering his ears. "Open, open, open the door!" her voice raised a giggle escaping at the end. "Harry, please open the door." She pleaded her hand resting on the wood. "Don't you want to see Tom?" green eyes looked to the door. "He'll be up set that you didn't listen to me."

"He'll be up set if you kill me!"

"Your not that important to him! Your nothing but a spoilt child, he'll see soon enough!" Bella growled looking into the room trying to spot where Harry was hiding.

"Your wrong!" she cackled in mirth, making Harry's stomach do flip flops his hands gripped his jeans trying to keep his shaking to a minimum.

"Oh I'm not wrong, your nothing to him, he's just obsesses with you! He'll soon see, he'll know, and when he dose he'll toss you. I'm just showing him sooner. He's too weak with you around, careless in his search for you. My master will not be weakened by the likes of you!" her hand scrapped down the door as she pressed her self onto the door, the chair squalled against the floor. "I'll take away the distraction, and he'll be free from your poisonous hold!" Bella slammed against the door her body jerking it forward the chair giving in inch by inch. Harry's body grew taunt knowing he had to be ready for when she got in; it was only a matter of time. "free, free he'll be free!" she sing songed the door inching open to the point where she could fit her shoulder and head thought the opening.

Harry got into a position ready to bolt. He knew he would only have a split second where Bella would have to search for him, and that was the only time limit he had to run from the room. Bella's mad laugher abruptly stopped Harry gazed dazed at the door as it was slammed shut and he could make out the sound of her heals hitting the floor making her way away from the door.

The chair had toppled to the floor at the abrupt action leaving Harry's only source of safety nonexistent. He looked out wondering why Bellatrix had run off if she could enter. Standing he padded over to the door, his hand trembling as he opened it and peered out green eyes wide trying to see if the insane woman was anywhere in sight. It just didn't make any sense. One minute she was hell bent on getting to him the next she was running off to do god knew what?

~O~

Moody came to a stop next to the other cars. He opened the door and leapt out his hand drawing his gun and he crept up to the building. This was it. He had to be extra careful it meant his life and possibly the life of a confused mislead ten year old. He walked in making no noise his gun pointed to the ground. Hearing voices the walked his way towards them. He hoped that back up would come quickly.

The voices rose in volume allowing him to hear what they were talking about, it left no doubt in his mind that he had found Bellatrix and the one they called Voldemort. Moody frowned now he had to take them out.

~o~

Bella ran down the stairs and into the front just as Tom walked in. Red eyes looked around the room before staling on Bellatrix. His red orbs narrowed to near slits.

"Where is he?" he sheathed stepping forward. Bella fell to the floor bowing.

"Master."

"Where is he?" he was growling the distance between the two quickly closing up. Bellatrix looked up her wild hair swaying around her pail face.

"Please Voldemort hear me out." A hand struck out grabbing the bouncy curls and clutched pulling Bella's head up.

"Where is Harry!" his voice boomed across the open room echoing down the halls. Fingers twitched snagging and pulling hair out. He shook Bellatrix tugging at the curly locks without a care. "What have you done!" anger swirled into his eyes and he jerked Bella up right grabbing her face and snarling at her. "Is he dead? Did you kill him!" The tension in the room rose to unbearable levels.

"No." Tom let out a breath he was holding and he let Bellatrix go she fell to the floor her dark eyes staring wide at him. "But he should be." A sharp slap had her falling the rest of the way down to the floor she looked up at rage filled eyes. "Look what he's done to you!"

"Silence!" He hissed glaring hard at her. "You know nothing." She sprung up eyes wild.

"I know! I know you have changed and he is the cause of this change! Just think, you know I'm right! He's made you care." She bellowed not caring that her words wound Tom up all the more, his hands clenching and unclenching. "You never care and yet he has you running about. He has to go! He has to die!" madness filled her spinning her words out in a desperate plea.

Tom saw red the threat to Harry too high Bella was a threat she had to go. Tom looked at her eyes blazing he step towards her his hand reaching out and grabbing her before she could flee. Bellatrix made no move to protect her self, she was slammed into a wall and her air supply was taken from her. A hand wound tightly around her neck. She looked into furious eyes her air lacking she forced her self to stay docile if this was what Voldemort wanted, if he wanted her dead she would gladly do it for him.

Tom's anger burned away a blanket of clam falling over him as he realized Bellatrix wasn't fighting him. He could feel her fading her body going limp. Looking into her dropping eyes he saw her undying devotion, her wiliness to die for him by his hands. His hand twitched and before he knew what he was doing he tossed Bellatrix to the floor and turned away from her.

Bella gasped and coughed on the floor her hand tenderly touching her neck; she looked up in awe at Tom.

"M-Master?" she croaked trying to craw to him her hand reaching.

"Good bye Bella." He stepped away make his way to another hallway to look for Harry.

"Vol-"

"Freeze!" Both heads snapped looking to Moody who was standing at the other entrance his hands holding the gun, pointing it at Tom. Strange eyes staring intently at Tom. Turning Tom glared at the new comer. "Don't I wont hesitate to shoot a scum bag like you." He clenched his hands. Bella growled shifting on her spot lying on the floor.

"How dare you speak to him like that!" shrieking Bellatrix snapped to a sitting up position the gun swerved pointing to her but Moody's eyes stayed trained on Tom.

"Don't move."

"Filthy degusting mortal, you don't deserve to breath the same air as him!" She lunged hands extended to claw at Moody's face. His head snapped to her ignoring Tom, his finger pressed down and a shot rang. Bella stumbled back clutching her shoulder as blood flooded from the wound. She let out a cackling scream madness cracking her voice and she collapsed to the floor her eyes glaring at Moody. Then she smirked her teeth stained red showing him her mirth giggling lightly, her head fell forward eyes blinking and her breathing erratic.

"Forgot something?" A hand grabbed his and twisted it, Moody cried out dropping his gun. It crashed to the floor and was kicked away. Tom jerked him around then though him into a wall. "Oh yes, I do believe you did." Tom kicked him over and stood over him, He smirked down at the dazed man and pulled a knife out from his coat. The blade shined in the light, Tom bent and grabbed Moody's hair he smashed the regaining man head into the stone ground before dragging him across the floor.

Moody tried to fight but his head was spinning, his limbs were heavy and his vision was darkening. Where was back up? Tom squatted down and grabbed his neck leaning over him he raised the knife and slashed it across Moody's face, carving into the thin skin drawing blood. The sight of red drove Tom mad and soon he was laughing in glee slicing at the flesh drawing strength from the man's screams. Blood splashed everywhere.

The color painting everything red.

"T-tom?" the knife halted suspended above Moody's shredded body. Turning his head Tom looked to where the quite whisper had come from red eyes wide as he saw Harry not Five feet from him blood splashed across his face, and worst of all his green eyes were wide open, staring looking and seeing Tom for who he really was.

"Harry." And then he was gone, fleeing from the room. Harry had ran from him.

His Harry had ran. Tom stood and raced from the room.

"Harry wait!"

~o~

Merry Christmas guys. Hope your was as good as mine.

I love you all so much thank you for reviews, favs, alerts and putting up with my bad spelling/ grammar.

on a side note that scene right there is the hole premisses to why I started to write ECT it was the first thought I had before beginning to write. I hope you all liked it.

goal- to have the next chapter out before new years, wish me luck =3

sheetamoon


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: and a big shocker, I sill don't own Harry Potter.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 12

The sirens blaring, red and blue flashing as they enter the lot. The cars came to an abrupt stop. Sirius and Remus jumped from the car, back up not far away. They ran for the entrance. They paused looking at one another, gathering up their thoughts. Everyone drew his or her guns. Sirius nodded to Remus. His hand on the door Remus opened it, allowing Sirius to go in first. Then quickly covering him on his other side. Both of them watching one another's back, the other officers doing the same.

Both men made their way further into the building, eyes sharp, their hearing strained, trying to make out any sounds, to help them find what they were looking for. Remus moved first turning into a room, he froze eyes wide.

"Fuck." The quietly whispered voice, snapped the sandy hair man out of his trance, and he rushed over to Moody. "Officer down, send Paramedic's. " Sirius quipped into the radio, and then went to Moody as well. Tired eyes looked up at them, having opened when Remus was taking his pulse. Moody was pale, face covered in open cuts, blood flowing freely.

"What happened Moody?" Remus soft voice stirred Moody's attention, he opened his blood caked lips.

"H-e" a fit of coughs took over, wracking the older mans body. Sirius looked away, his eyes catching sight of something.

"Don't go near her!" a startled officer looked up at Sirius, his hand posed to touch Bella's shoulder and turn her over.

"But sir I think she's dead." Growling the dark hair male glared at him.

"I'll be the judge of that, Remus watch Moody." Sirius quickly walked over to Bellatrix, there was blood surrounding her, coming from the gaping hole in her shoulder. Using caution Sirius reached out and began turning Bella; the woman lashed out faster then a whip. Only years of training, and knowing not to take the woman lightly, saved Sirius from having his face clawed off.

Moving his head out of the way, he grabbed hold of Bellatrix's arm; he maneuvered over her and pushed her into the ground hard.

"You all right Sirius!" his partner inquired.

"Fine." He hiked up Bellatrix's arm and grabbed for the other.

"Cousin? Oh dearest cousin." She cackled, her body struggling as Sirius cuffed her. "How dear you treat me in such away!" her voice cracked, then she burst into hysterical laughter. "He, ran, he ran!" Hauling her up he tossed her to the officer.

"Watch her, she strikes like a snake." The man numbly nodded, and tried to lead the crazed woman out of the room. Passing paramedic's who rushed over to Moody and Remus. They put the man on a stretcher, his hand snapped out grabbing Remus before he could be wheeled out.

"Ki-d ran, he-h ran- a-ter him." He panted out, his hand going limp, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The Paramedic's rushed the man out, yelling out all sorts of things Remus and Sirius didn't understand. Snapping out of their daze Remus order out on the radio.

"Search the grounds, be on the look out for a ten-year-old boy, black hair, green eyes, answers to the name Harry Potter. Known murderer Voldemort may be in pursuit. " He looked to Sirius after getting confirmation of the search. Nodding they both took off.

~O~

He ran, feet pounding against the soft grass. His eyes wide open for the first time in a long time. He panted as he jumped over another log. His hands scraped against the ruff bark. Harry slid down a slop his feet snagging a root, and sending him flying to the cold harsh ground. He let out a sharp yip, as his body hit the ground.

"Harry!" scrambling Harry raced to get up hearing the snaps of twigs, and nearing frantic footsteps. Branches and bushes brushed past him, snagging at his hair and clothes. He ran into a small stream and raced across, his leg's freezing at the cold water drenching his jeans. The mud beneath him, sticking his feet making him have to wrench them from the watery depth. Jerking his one foot out, he loses his balance; he let out one good scream and fell forward into the water. Immersing him self in the icy coldness.

Harry sputtered, and coughing up the water that slipped into his mouth. Gasping he let's out heaving breathes. His mind swirling, making him disorientated and confused. Just as he catches his breath, arms wrap around him. Harry let out a scream, eyes closing tightly. He's pulled back into a chest and out of the water, his mind screams at him.

'Tom! Tom has you!'

~O~

Both heads snap up, their breath being held, as they heard the scream. Not even sparing a look at one another, Sirius and Remus take off in the direction they heard the yell. Hoping to not be to late.

~O~

"Harry! Harry, look at me." Tom pleads, his arms trying to hold Harry still. The ten year old struggles, clawing and kicking. Harry squirms, even though he knows he's no match for Tom. He is proven this as Tom grips him and spins Harry to face him. Harry bow's his head eyes clutched shut, his chest heaving, he's trying so hard not to cry. Tom's hands are firmly holding his shoulders, not to tight that it will leave bruises, but tight enough to let him know he can't get away. "Look at me Harry."

"No!" he shakes his head back and forth, shivering from the cold damp water. Tom's hands move up and he cups Harry's face, he leans in.

"Look at me." The words softly ring in his ears. "Please." Harry's hands hold onto Tom's wrists, and slowly green eyes open. Water gathered at the corners, his face set into a deep frown. He looks at Tom, seeing the swirling red eyes looking at him, pleading with him. Red flashes behind minds eye, a knife gleaming as it tares into flesh. Harry flinches, his features contorting into one's of pure panic. A gentle hand combs though his hair instantly calming him.

"Do you still want to stay with me Harry?" the words shook Harry to his core. Tom had asked him that before, and Harry had known the answer right off the bat. Wide green eyes looked up at Tom. The older man was wiping at his face, leaning down to his height, as he carefully handled him. Tom was still the man who had taken him away from the Dursley's. He cared for Harry. Without even knowing why, Tom had helped him, shown him a new world. One away from his small cupboard.

If not for Tom, Harry would still be in his own personal hell. But could he condone what he had just seen. Tom ran a hand down his arm's frowning at the cuts and bruises, he could make out. Harry held his breath, his mind swirling in his thoughts. He looked into Tom's eyes, his breath slowly leaving him as he saw something in the red depths, something that he needed to see for his mind to slow down and come to a realization.

This was Tom. He didn't like what the older man did, nor would he. But this was his Tom. And his Tom loved him, just as much as he loved Tom.

"Yes." Tom paused staring into Harry's eyes; slowly a smile lifted the corners of Tom's lips. He leaned in pressing his lips to Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes went huge and a large rather silly smile claimed his visage. Tom pulled back only to drag Harry to him, hugging him. Harry let out a content sigh, leaning into Tom his small hands curling into Tom's shirt.

"Freeze!" Harry gasped, Tom's arms tightened around him, drawing him closer. "Let him go, this is the police." Slowly Tom drew away from Harry, he looked down at him, and whispered knowing only Harry could hear him.

"Run when I tell you to." Harry went to protest, a finger pressing to his lips silenced him. Tom smirked a hand caressing Harry's face. "You never questioned me before." A shy flush covered Harry's cheeks, and he nodded once. Tom released him, Harry took a step back, and looked over Tom's shoulder to see the two men who had taken him from Tom before.

"Stand Up!" Sirius yelled his gun pointed at Tom. Remus was further away his own gun drawn and ready. Tom stood gracefully coming to his full height. Both men grew uneasy with Harry being so close to Tom. Knowing that just by Harry being with him, that this was Voldemort.

"Now what?" they jumped at the deep smooth tone of Tom's voice, red eyes looking at them, seeing their unease. Tom smirked enjoying their discomfort.

"What?" crossing his arms Tom looked to the man with dark curly hair, the gun trained on him unwavering. By that Tom knew that this man would shot him. Glancing at the other he could tell the man would rather not let it come down to a shooting. His reason, more then likely streaming from the fact that Harry was present.

"I'm standing, now what is it you want me to do?" his lips twitched showing his amusement with the situation. Harry tugged at his shirt, half hiding, and half looking out at Sirius and Remus. Sirius glanced at Remus and received a nod from the other. Pressing his lips together Sirius loudly and clearly proclaimed.

"Put your hands up." Tom complied his hand raising in the air smoothly and slow, so as to not startle the two with gun's pointed at him. "I want Harry to go to Remus." He jerked his head towards the sandy hair man. Tom felt Harry's hands grip his shirt tighter.

"Alright." He glanced down at Harry as he had tugged at him, his green eyes looking up at him. "It's ok, just do what I tell you." A deep frown set on Harry's visage, green eyes narrowed. He and Tom had just been reunited, and although his running hadn't helped any, he didn't want to be parted from the older man once again. "Do exactly what I say Harry." A still moment happened between the two. Both looking into one another's eyes, an understanding slipping into the silence, going un-noticed by the other two in the clearing. Harry nodded his head. "Good, now go to that man, slowly child."

Biting his lip Harry's small hands slid from Tom shirt and fell to his sides. He stepped out from behind Tom, who still had his hands raised, but was now watching Harry. "It's ok, keep going." Tom gave him a fleeting smile. Taking a breath Harry stepped forward, his walk slow and with measured steps.

"That's it Harry come over here." Remus put his weapon in his holster and motioned with his hands for Harry to come to him. Harry glanced at Tom frowning he took another step, when he was far enough away Sirius began to make his way over to Tom. Getting to about half way to each person Tom's smooth voice echoed in the clearing.

"Harry." The youngest male stopped dead eyes wide and staring ahead, his foot just above the grass. Tom smirked his eyes glinting as he looked at Sirius "Run." Harry pivoted on his heal and ran off; Sirius having been the closest to Harry turned, momentarily forgetting about Tom. Taking his only chance Tom ran off in the same direction. It was his movement that alerted Sirius to his mistake. Snapping back to attention he trained his gun pulled the trigger.

~o~

uh sorry for totally failing my goal plan but look a chapter. And look it's again not betaed... cause well the whole story is spouse to be looked over. but she's taking to long, and I can't wait to post. so chapter for you.

oh other news, I have the story planed out and from what I can tell it's only going to be another 2 or so chapters.

and nothing new here, I'm sorry for spelling or grammar. I was never good at it, and to be frank I never will be. In fact I would say it would come to a great surprise to all my past teachers that I do write stories. O.o really I think they would go into shock.

anyways thank you for your support, I really can't get over all reviews, favs and alerts, you all blow me away.

sheetamoon


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I will never, ever own Harry Potter.

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 13

Harry's heart speed up upon hearing the gunshot, his body slowed and he tried to turn around to see. Just then a hand grabbed his and jerked him forward. Looking up he saw Tom. The relief that filled him made his head dizzy. His feet moved forward and he was running with Tom. His smaller hand griping Tom's. It was then as he thought all was well, that he felt the slick warm liquid in Tom's hand. Looking at the hand holding his, he saw blood.

"Tom!"

"I'm Fine." Anxiety filled Harry, and the small boy gripped Tom's hand all the harder.

"But you're shot." The worry and fear coated Harry's voice, drawing Tom's eyes to him for a brief second, they were still running, knowing the other two were close behind them.

"It's just a scratch, I've had worse." They slid down as small hill, grass and leaves crunching under their feet.

~o~

"Sirius stop! You could hit Harry." The gun snapped to the ground, and Sirius took off grunting, he knew he couldn't fire off like he just had. He didn't know what he would do if he had hit Harry. Remus ran after him, they couldn't be to far from Harry and Tom.

Looking up he could just make out the two, running further into the wood. They were quick, Remus gave them that, but where would they run? Could they make it out? and hide away? Frowning Remus picked up the pace; from the side he could see Sirius running. His partner held his gun, making sure it was pointed down, but ready for when he needed.

Jumping over a log he could make out a panted yell.

"Their turning left!" He slid against the ground and jerked left. His eyes fallowing Tom and Harry. They were making a mad dash.

~o~

Breath had become limited, he didn't know how to breathe and run. So Harry did as best as he could. He was still worried about Tom, the blood sliding down onto his arm more then enough to cause alarm. He saw Tom give him a look, and then he was jerked and pulled to the side. Tom helped him over a log and then jumped over himself.

Shucking down a hill Tom quickly maneuvered them to the side, hiding beneath a bush. He held Harry close, and hid his heavy breathing. Harry tried to even his out. His heart was beating so loud. Then he heard them, Sirius and Remus jumped down the small hill, and stopped, most likely trying to see which way they had gone.

"Fuck, where they go?" Sirius voice bounced around them. "Rems, you go that way I'll go this way." They listened for their foot falls to fade away. Harry gaped in much need air and looked up at Tom. Red eyes looking down at him; they stayed still for one long moment, but knowing it was only a matter of time before the two caught on Tom nudged Harry.

"We have to go." Harry crawled out of the bush being followed by Tom.

"Where to?" Tom smirked and went over to the hill.

"The way we came sounds good." Tom held out his hand and Harry latched on. It was hard to get up the hill, but with Tom's help he managed. As soon as they reached the top they were running again, but at a much more manageable pace. They came to the clearing with the stream. Running down the length of it they quickly came to a raging river.

~o~

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus ran back to where they split both gazing around the forest in worry.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, where could they have gone." Sirius looked around before spotting broken twigs around a bush. Walking over he moved aside some branched and spotted disturbed ground with footprints. "Remus!" the sandy hair man ran over. "I think they waited us out, but where would they go after we left?" Sirius's frown deepened not connecting the dots. Remus sent a pointed look to the hill.

"The only way they could go, they retraced their steps." Both could make out the scraps and slides on the soft ground. Pulling themselves together they ran up the hill, and made their away back. It was a straightforward plan quickly resulting on them pausing again, and looking around the clearing lost.

"Well I don't think they would go back to the warehouse, and I'm pretty sure they retraced their steps." They moved around slowly making their way to the stream. "I think they might have gone down." Remus nodded and they made their way down stream. Jogging for a while they began to doubt that they were going in the right direction, till they saw a path with broken twigs, and a pair of footprints. One a fully-grown man and the other of a child.

"They had to have come this way. Sirius come on." They took off down the trail, tracking Harry and Tom. It wasn't easy but thanks to Remus it was made much easier.

Then they heard the scream.

~o~

Harry held Tom's hand, his worry about his injury only rising. He couldn't make out where Tom was shot, as the older man had kept them moving. Tom didn't even raise his other hand to the wound and help stop the blood flow. The red liquid just slid down Tom's arm, and onto Harry's soaking into his already damp hoodie. Harry shivered as a cold burst of wind sailed by.

Tom looked back having felt Harry shiver; he frowned and pulled the smaller boy closer.

"We need to get you out of those clothes soon." Harry looked up at Tom eyes wide.

"No we need to do something about your wound." Red eyes frowned and Tom stopped to look at Harry for a moment.

"It is noth-"

"It is not nothing!" Harry raised his voice, Tom stopped his hand slipping over Harry's mouth as red eyes narrowed and looked into green. Realizing his mistake Harry blushed scarlet. Tom gazed around them, finding it lucky they hadn't ran into anyone so far.

"Hush child," Harry nodded and Tom removed his hand from Harry's mouth. "Now we shall worry about my wound later. When we have time to. Right now we have more important things to worry about, agreed?" Tom felt Harry's hand squeeze his; he smiled and returned the squeeze with one of his own.

"Ok."

"Good." Tom turned and began walking again, Harry holding his hand as the smaller boy followed. It wasn't long before they were walking in dangerous territory. Tom held Harry's hand tightly making sure the smaller male was close as they walked closer to an edge. Harry took a step the ground gave way, and tilted him sideways. Harry cried out his mind dizzy as he was falling. Then like a snap, his arm jolted, a sharp pain ran up his arm. He looked up seeing Tom holding tight to his hand, and pulling him up away from edge, he had nearly fell off.

As soon as he was steady, arms wrapped around him, cloaking him in warmth. Harry could hear Tom's heart beating fast and irregular. A large hand fell on his head and threaded though Harry's tangled and wild hair. It was then Harry knew Tom had, had as much as a fright as him.

"To-"

"Hush." Tom looked around them his red eyes narrowed like he was looking for something. Harry strained his ears his face paling as he could make out muffled shouts. "We have to go." Harry looked to the side seeing two shapes between the trees. Then they were moving Tom holding his hand tightly and keeping him away from the edge.

They moved swiftly knowing the others were catching up, they would soon be spotted it was only a matter of time.

"There, their there!" Harry breath hitched eyes widening as their ground ran out, Tom halted them pulling Harry to him and away from the edge of the cliff. They could hear the rushing water, and glanced over the side seeing the large body of water. Tom turned them and hunched over Harry, his red eyes narrowed once again on the two men blocking them from freedom.

He cover Harry as much as he could, not willing to put the younger one behind him, do to the cliff. And hating having him in front of him while two cops had guns trained on him. One false move, a slip, a lapse of judgment and it could all end.

"Let him go!" Sirius yelled his brow frown; Remus was looking unsure, noticing Tom's hold on Harry. "You have nowhere to run, now release Harry." Tom glances back, making Remus raise his head higher in alarm.

"Put your gun's down." Tom pressed Harry into him, who raised his arms and held onto Tom's arms green eyes looking from Remus, to Sirius.

"Like hell I will!" Tom's lip pursed together, and he hunched around Harry more.

"Don't be stupid, I just want to prevent any mishaps." Sirius growled his gun trained firmly on Tom. Harry could feel Tom's blood soaking into his hoodie, his worry rising with the hot liquid.

"More like you don't want to get shot!"

"Sirius!" grey eyes looked to his partner for a brief second before returning to Tom. "Lower your gun, he doesn't want Harry to get caught in the cross fire."

"But-"

"No buts', just look, he's trying to cover Harry, but he doesn't want him behind, due to the cliff. He has nowhere to run, and he's not liking the idea of a gun pointed at him or Harry." Remus lowered his own weapon. Sirius looked at Tom and Harry, he could see what Remus was talking about. Tom was cloaking Harry as much as he could and keeping an eye out for where the edge of the cliff was.

"Fine, but it's staying in my hands." He lowered the gun pointing it to the ground. He kept his eyes sharp incase Tom decided to make a move. "Now will you let him go?" They all saw Harry's flinch further into Tom his arms tightening.

"In a moment, I have to talk to him." Harry looked sharply at Tom a frown marring his features.

"And why would we let you talk to him?" Remus asked he was closer to Tom and Harry.

"Because things will come to an end a lot sooner. Besides you'll be able to hear every word, not like I can plan anything." Reluctantly Remus nodded. Tom leaned down and turned Harry, having to pry Harry's hold off him. "Harry," a hand cupped Harry's face Tom breathed out, it was then Harry could see Tom had been shot in the arm, the same arm of the hand he had been holding. Every jolt, pull and jerk must have been excruciating. Harry's eyes bubbled with tears. "Hush Harry, now look at me." Harry looked up.

"Tom?" tears fell and Tom wiped them away.

"It doesn't look like well be getting out of this." Harry's heart speed up his hand grabbed hold of Tom's wrist. "You understand we're not going to be together after this." Harry bit his lip and held his breath, feeling like he was being ripped apart. Tom's other hand threaded though Harry's hair gently combing. "Maybe one day, but not today."

"I- I don't want you to go." Red eyes softened startling Remus and Sirius who were not expecting such a raw emotion coming from Voldemort. He was a murder, killer, sadist, evil. But he wasn't supposed to be soft.

"I know, but it has to be done. You'll be better off."

"No!" he vigorously shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Tom cupped his face with both hand and made Harry look up at him, eyes closed Harry refused to look at Tom. "I wont be better off." His eyes slit open tears still falling. "It's only good when I'm with you." Tom leaned his head down connecting his and Harry forehead.

"I'm sorry." His heart skipped a beat, and his green eyes went wide. He knew Tom never apologized, and to hear the words it made everything feel so final. Like Tom had made up his mind, and there was nothing to be done about it. Nothing he could do, say or act upon. As quickly as they were connected Tom pulled away looking up and to Remus. "You better be fast."

Then he was wrenched away and pushed, he fell back eyes wide seeing Tom tip backwards. It all happened so fast, but to Harry it was like watching in slow motion. Tom looked at him a soft smile curving his lips up. Falling, Falling, then he was gone just as Harry's butt hit the ground. Jolting up Harry reached out and flung him self-forward intending to follow. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No! No Tom! Tom." He fought the hands holding him back. His Tom had jumped. He had to follow. He felt the arms around him tighten, the tears flooded down his face, and his knees gave in, Harry trembled. Hands pulled him closer trying to sooth the hurt. "Tom." His voice shook a hand ran up and down his back as he let out heapings of sobs. He could see Sirius looking over the edge his gun already put away as he scanned the water below.

"I don't see him." Another chocked sob, it was hard to breath, his breath had left him as he watch Tom. Harry chocked again, he was forced forward head between his knees. "What's wrong with him?"

"Breath Harry, just breath." Shaking all over Harry took in a heaping breath then let it out in a keening sob. "shh, shh, breath Harry." The hand rubbed against his back. "It' will be ok, shh."

"No." his voice cracked and he looked up at Remus and Sirius. "It wont be."

~o~

and that's all of chapter 13, as you can see it's coming to a close, one more chapter and I'm hoping to have it done sometime soon.

Sorry for spelling and grammar, I look things over but I can't see and catch everything.

Much love for my favs, alerts and reviews you all keep me writing.

sheetamoon


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: nope, nope, and... nope! still don't own never will T.T

~o~

Eyes Closed Tightly

Chapter 14

Flashing lights, and loud voice screamed at him, asking him questions, and babbling nonsense, Sirius and Remus holding his hands, and ushering him quickly to a squad car. Harry breathed in and out, having to concentrate his every thought on just doing that. He was still in shock even as a blond, red lipped painted woman yelled out to him her talon like hand trying to snatch his arm. Sirius blocked her, letting Harry's hand go; knowing Remus would get him to safety.

The voice muffled as the car door slammed shut, Harry put his hands to his ears and shuffled down in his seat. He tried to block out everything; closing his eyes he let out a small whimper.

The feeling of a hand rubbing his back sent him back into hysterics. Doubling over Harry tried to remember how to breathe, Remus gently coaching him all over again, his smooth voice helping Harry calm down.

Just when he got himself back together Sirius jumped into the driver seat dangling the keys.

"Guess I'm driving." Remus scowled quipping out loud.

"No reckless driving we have a kid in the car." Both looked at each other baiting the other, then shared an amused –but small- smile. Then they were off, and Harry continued to breath.

~o~

"Rita Skeeter here, reporting live for Daily Profits News. I am here at Wilkinson's warehouse, were it is said ten-year-old Harry Potter has been found. There is no news as to rather or not Voldemort has been apprehended. And we are now waiting to catch sight of our darling Harry, the only known person to live an encounter from Voldemort. Little is known and details at best are sketchy." Glancing to the side Rita could here the commotion; she looked back to the cameraman. "It looks like Harry has emerged." She pushed her way though the crowd egging the cameraman on just as she got to Harry she tried to reach him.

A tall hansom man stopped her. Sirius gave her the evil eye snapping at her that Harry was not talking. Then he was gone leaving a bewildered reporter behind, she shakily turned looking into the camera. Gathering her wits she closed the segment quickly.

"As you can see Harry is safe and sound, let us all breath a sigh of relief. We may not have all the answers we want. But we have one young life saved. This is Rita Skeeter signing off for Daily Profits channel 8 news."

~O~

He sat in the chair, his arms crossed and his legs dangling beneath him. Across from him was a sour looking man, with shoulder length greasy black hair, a hooked nose and dark black eyes. He was seated behind a desk his arms propped up on the wood and threaded together, as he assessed him. Harry kept his glance just to the side of the man and let out another huff of air.

"Mister Potter, I am Severus Snape. I will be your psychiatrist." Severus watched as Harry slid down in his chair and turned his head to the side. "Do you know why you are here Mister Potter?" He watched Harry huff then snap his mouth shut pretending he hadn't heard a word he had said.

Not one to be detoured Severus placed his hands down on the desk and leaned forward his dark features watching Harry's every move. "You are here, due to your lack of communication, and but of course your unfortunate encounter with Voldemort." He saw the small flinch, narrowing his eyes Snape leaned back. "Do you have anything to say Mister Potter?" There was a long pause then slowly Harry turned looking at Snape his green eyes wide.

"I miss him."

"I take it you are referring Voldemort?" Harry shook his head and gripped the chairs arms.

"No I miss Tom."

"Is there a difference between Tom and Voldemort?" Severus watched Harry giving the now 11 year old the time to process the question.

"Yes, I never really knew Voldemort, I only knew Tom." Harry pressed his hands into the hard wood of the arms chair then relaxed.

"Are they not one and the same?" shaking his head Harry pouted. "I see, and how are they different?"

"Tom, Tom cares." His hand rose clutching at a pendent of a sliver snake with red eyes. Harry looked at Severus making eye contact. His fingers playing with the pendent. "I only ever got to know Tom. I may have met Voldemort; but when he was with me he was just Tom."

"And Tom cared?"

"Yes." Harry glared at Snape pausing in his tinkering with the necklace.

"How do you know he cared?" there wasn't even a pause.

"Because he saved me."

~O~

It was one month after the incident, and a week before Harry started seeing Severus Snape. It was also Harry's 11th birthday. Sirius and Remus stood on the front porch of Harry's foster parents home. Remus holding the small gift for said birthday boy. It wasn't anything big just a sketchbook and some art utensils. As it turns out Harry loved to draw. This little tidbit was given to them by Harry's foster parents; exclaiming that he had an amazing imagination. Thus leading them into getting the small boy the gift.

Remus and Sirius knew that by the end of the case, which was still open, they would still keep contact with the small boy. They had raked the body of water Voldemort had jumped into, and found nothing. Of course some thought that the murderer had just been carried down stream and lost somewhere, but most likely dead. Others thought he could be walking among them. Due to the lack of bodies they went with the later. Sirius and Remus went with MIA.

Sirius raised his hand and knocked on the door. The pattering of feet could be heard rushing to the door, then it was open reveling a small 13-year-old girl with frizzy brown hair, she gazed up at the two and smiled.

"Hello officers please come in, we're about to start." She opened the door wide allowing the two in. Both stepped into the homey house.

"Hello Hermione it's nice to see you again, and please it's just Remus and Sirius." Remus smiled at Hermione. The Granger's were a very nice loving family willing to help out a small troubled child. Hermione had taking a liking to Harry almost instantly, easily taking on the role of big sister.

"But you're officers of the law, it's only respectful to address you as such." Sirius grimaced, his hand patting Hermione on the head.

"Oh child you wound me, what with your formalness." He grinned down at her catching sight of her puzzled look he added. "Why I feel we're almost family with how much we see each other. But alas you only see us as officers of the law." He faked a sorrowful look; Remus shook his head, as Hermione played right into Sirius hand, apologizing as she gripped the older mans arm.

"It's alright Hermione, now where is the birthday boy?"

"Oh he's in the living room, we were just opening gifts." She led the two to a cozy looking room. Hermione's parents were sitting opposite to a quiet Harry. His green eyes wide and a shy blush covering his cheeks, as he looked at the opened gifts in front of him.

"Hi-ya Harry, Happy birthday." Bewildered eyes looks from Remus to Sirius then the gift Remus was holding out to him.

"Hello."

"Well go on, it's for you." Shyly Harry took the present and unwrapped it, smiling at the book and tools.

"I've never gotten gifts before." He looked around the room at everyone. "Thank you." He gave off a small rare smile, Hermione happily jumped up to sit next to him. It was a nice cozy setting and even if Harry was quiet Sirius and Remus knew this was a good place for him.

~o~

Harry sat on the porch, having escaped the house. Not that there was anything wrong with the Granger's, in fact he very much liked living with them. It was just, well they weren't Tom, and they didn't understand that he missed Tom. If it ever came up it was either swept under the rug, or he was told Voldemort was a bad man. Like that even helped. Hermione was the worsted for the latter.

Letting out a sigh Harry looked up and froze.

"T-tom?" sucking in a breath he jumped up and ran down the steps and path, throwing open the gate he went to run out on the road but skidded to a stop as a car drove by. When it was gone he was on the other side as fast of he could. He looked left then right, his eyes straining to see what he had hoped he had seen. A small frown set on his face, then arms wrapped around him from behind dragging him backwards. Harry let out a squeak and struggles against the hold. He heard a hiss as he hit the person's shoulder, then a smooth even voice calmly said.

"Hush Harry." His breath caught and tears flooded his eyes.

"Tom." His voice shook the arms holding him tightened; he felt Tom nuzzled the side of his face the tears fell, a feeling of relief filling Harry. "I thought you died." Tom gentle kissed the side of Harry's face.

"Hush child, dry your tears I'm fine." Harry went to turn but Tom stopped him. "No Harry, not yet." Harry frowned his hand coming up to rest on Tom's arms.

"Your not taking me with you, are you?" the arms tightened holding Harry close. Harry held his breath waiting for Tom to tell him he was wrong.

"No, it's to dangerous right now." Harry gripped Tom's arms letting out a small sob. Tom cuddled Harry. "Come now no crying, you've done that more then enough now." Harry hiccuped clutching at Tom.

"But, but you don't want me now." Tom flinched, then in whirlwind Harry was spun around to face Tom hands cupping his flushed face.

"Never say that again. Don't even think it." Tom's eyes were narrowed, Harry let out another sob. "I will always want you, but if I took you now, they would just come after us. And I don't know if we will be so lucky next time."

"But-"

"No buts' Harry, you know I'm right. This hurts me as much as it dose you. But it's for the better. And one day when everything settles I'll come for you." He wiped at Harry's tears.

"Will you really come back for me?" Tom smiles at him.

"Yes." Harry jumps at Tom his arms wrapped around the taller ravens neck.

"I'll miss you, I'll miss you so much." Tom's own arms wrap around him.

"I know I'll miss you too." They held one another both longing for it never to end. But knowing they were running out of time, soon someone would check up on Harry, and Tom had to be gone by then. Tom pulled back and looked into Harry's bright green eyes.

"I have a gift for you." He unwrapped him self from Harry to pull out something from his coat pocket. Holding it up he showed Harry a necklace. A silver snake pendent with red eyes dangled from the chain. Harry looked at it in awe. Then looking to Tom he tilted his head. Tom reached out and around Harry's head he clasped the necklace together and then pulled away. Harry was looking down his one hand playing with the pendent. "Just something to remember me." Harry looked at Tom smiling.

"I love it, but I wont ever forget you Tom." Tom smiled leaning down to wrap Harry in another hug. "Besides I'll be waiting for you to come get me." The arms tightened around Harry. "Don't you forget me."

"Silly child, you're to far ingrained in my mind to forget." Harry smiled into Tom shoulder clutching the older man to him, and taking in his scent.

"I love you Tom." He felt the change; Tom gripped him just a little tighter, his hands clenching him and Tom whispered to him.

"And I you." Then he was pulling away his hand sliding to Harry's face, fingers sliding against his cheek and tucking a piece of Harry's hair behind his ear. "I'll be back for you." Harry leaned into the touch, even as Tom stood his hand sliding away.

"I'll be waiting." And then Tom was gone.

~o~

Tom hated leaving Harry, but he knew that where he was, was a good place. If that ever changed he wouldn't hesitate to take Harry, no matter what the danger or outcome would be. But for now he had to lay low, bide his time and wait.

He was patient he could do that. Besides he would always be watching. Tom took one last look at Harry seeing him run across the street back to the house, where a small bossy looking girl was babbling to the younger boy. Letting out a sigh Tom turned and continued walking his one hand rubbing at his mostly healed shoulder.

As long as Harry was waiting, he could wait. Putting his hands in his pockets Tom walk down the street going un-noticed by everyone.

~o~

END.

and that's the end of ECT it was a good ride, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And Tom's ALIVE! woot. also I know it's open ended, I don't know if I'll write a sequel I kind of want to run around with other ideas first before I decide. so for now thats all there is, if I change my mind I'll let you all know.

Sorry for spelling/ grammar I still suck at it.

thanks for all the support may they be from faves, alerts or reviews. I love you all, you really do blow me away and I can't thank you enough.

love you

sheetamoon


End file.
